


Save Me

by rosegoldhl (Rosegoldhl)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lifeguard Harry, M/M, Rich Louis, Smut, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegoldhl/pseuds/rosegoldhl
Summary: Without much panic, but with a plan in mind, only hoping it wasn’t a stupid one, he turned around and let his body fall in the water.He yelped loudly to make sure he was heard by the people around the pool, especially Harry, and stayed underwater, counting until ten. The temperature of the water was cool, a very welcome change from the merciless sun he had been under all morning. When the air inside his lungs wasn’t enough anymore, Louis resurfaced, flailing his arms around and pretending he was coughing water.“Help!” he yelled, putting his natural acting skills in good use for once.Harry is the new hot lifeguard and Louis decides to fake drown to get closer to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelymisfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymisfit/gifts).



> I want to thank my beta, C, for supporting me and helping me make this fic prettier and a bit mor British. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning sun burned Louis’ skin, turning it to a wonderful shade of gold, as he let his body float in the refreshing waters of the pool at his family’s country house. Three days into their holiday and Louis was inevitably bored already. This had not been his plan, he was supposed to be in a train to France right now, enjoying his time off from uni with his friends, travelling Europe.

His mum however, sweet as she was, was very persistent when it came to what  she wanted. What she wanted this summer was for Louis to join the rest of the family for what she called “the last summer holiday as a complete family” before Lottie would leave for the States, where she’d attend college. It was probably her warm cuddle, or the guilt from the fact that Louis hadn’t seen his family much that year due to his studies and social life, that made him say yes and drive two and a half hours to join them, as soon as his last lecture finished.  

A ball landed close to Louis’ face, making him sync in the water. As soon as he rose to the surface, he grabbed the ball and threw it back to Lottie, who was standing above him, laughing loudly. 

“You’re a pest,” Louis told her, irritated that she destroyed his relaxation time. He swam towards the edge of the pool and pulled himself up. “What do you want?” he asked his sister, who threw the towel, he had left on the lounger earlier, to his face. Louis used it to dry his hair and torso, as he waited for the reason Lottie was annoying him. 

“We’re leaving in thirty,” she informed him, as she took her phone out of her pocket to check it. 

“Who is leaving? Where are we going? Why?” 

“All of us are going to the club for brunch with the Paynes.” 

Louis groaned, trying to think of an excuse to get out of it. The Paynes were very kind and all, but their son, Liam, who was Louis’ age, was impossibly annoying. They attended the same university and often ended up in the same group of people. After a couple of drinks he wasn’t that unbearable, but when he was with his parents he was all proper and boring, Louis couldn’t deal with him. He wondered if it would be too much to say he had the shits in order to stay back. 

“Mum says you have to get ready now,” Lottie said, not taking her eyes off her screen. Since she got that boyfriend, she barely watched where she was walking. Louis could understand, though. Tommy was in Italy with his family and they wouldn’t meet for another month, when he would join them for the rest of the summer. “Get moving.” 

“Aren’t you just lovely?” Louis snapped at her. 

Lottie glared at him for a moment, before she turned around to walk away. “You’re moody, because you’re missing the trip, but it’s not our fault, Louis,” she yelled, as she got inside the house, her slippers clicking on the white tiles. 

Louis didn’t say anything back, because she had a point. He knew he was being difficult at times, even though it was his own choice to be there. The constant stream of selfies and videos he was receiving from the beginning of his friends’ trip since the moment he woke up wasn’t helping his mood at all. He took a couple of deep breaths, before he gathered his towel and phone, and went inside the house to get dressed for brunch, knowing he would have to forget the comfortness of his swimsuits for clothes.

 

~*~

 

The Glass House Restaurant at the Wickwood country club was one of most beautiful places Louis had ever been, even if it wasn’t as fancy as some of his favourite restaurants in London. The natural light coming from the glass ceiling made the place look warm and welcoming, and accentuated the beauty of the centerpieces on the tables, the elegant purple and pink roses. As soon as the host ushered them to their reserved table —the biggest one in the restaurant to fit all the kids that have tagged along— Karen stood up to greet them. 

Louis liked Karen, she had been around while he was growing up, and she had always been nice and kind and treated him like a son. She was easily his favourite Payne, with Geoff being a close second. Before Karen attacked him with a tight hug, raving about how grown up he looked and how he should add some weight on his bony body —he was very much pleased with his body and he definitely wasn’t bony at all, thank you very much— Louis saw that only Geoff and Liam had joined them for brunch. Liam was wearing a casual suit. Of course. 

“We haven’t seen you in a while,” Karen complained to Louis, who guided her back to her seat and then turned to help Dan with the baby twins, while his mum assigned seats for the rest of the family, putting herself close to Karen and Louis next to Liam. Louis glared at her but didn’t say anything. 

“I’ve been busy with the university, but I promise Karen, I’ll come around more,” Louis said to her, taking his seat next to Liam, who smiled at him briefly. “Hey, Li,” Louis greeted him. 

“Louis.” 

Louis sighed and turned his attention to the rest of the table, making himself part of the group and making small talk about his studies —that he has chosen to go down the sociolinguistic route—, his social life —well only what he deemed appropriate, since Liam was there and he didn’t want to say everything he had seen Liam do when he was drunk— and his romantic life —or the lack of it. Then the discussion turned towards Lottie and her upcoming moving to America, so Louis sat back and enjoyed his Prosecco, his eggs benedict, and pulled pork on ciabatta bread. 

An hour and a half later, everyone had finished their brunch. Louis and Lottie were obviously tipsy and wanted to take a walk around. They excused themselves from the table, standing up and stretching their bodies. 

“Are you coming, Liam?” Lottie asked and Louis almost smacked her head. 

Liam looked at his parents, like he was twelve years old and needed permission, and waited for their reply. “Go, sweetheart,” Karen said. Louis would never understand why Liam acted so posh and proper around his family, who were the loveliest people he had ever seen. Louis had been told off quite a lot about his behaviour by his mum and Karen had taken his side, so he couldn’t fathom the idea of the Paynes being strict with Liam. 

“Alright then,” Liam said and stood up to follow Louis and Lottie out of the restaurant, leaving Fizzy and the older twins behind, since they wanted Dan to drive them into Brighton so they could go shopping in Churchill Square.  

The three of them walked around under the sun, following the path towards the pool area, where quite a few people were lounging or swimming. Louis wished he had been able to stay back and enjoy his own pool, but also he was glad he got to meet the Paynes. 

“I should have brought my swimsuit,” Lottie sighed, wiping some sweat from her forehead. 

“Oh, you can buy one from the club, if you want,” Liam informed her, finally much more relaxed. How he wasn’t sweating his balls off inside his suit Louis didn’t know, as he was suffering himself in his jeans and T-shirt. 

“Not a bad idea, actually,” Lottie said thoughtful. “Lou, would you mind if we hang out at the pool here?” 

Louis wanted to leave, if he was honest, but also he knew there was nothing to do at home, so he shrugged and walked farther towards the pool area. “Let’s go buy the swimsuits and I need a new cocktail.” 

“It’s noon,” Liam said as if the hour of the day was a reason for Louis to stay off alcohol. 

“Oh, my God, what’s wrong with you?” Louis said tilting his head, eyes wide because, honestly, he had enough. “You can unclench, no one will scold you if you act like you’re twenty-one.” 

“I am just trying to be sensible.” 

“You’re boring, Liam, not sensible.” Louis stepped on the expensive white stone tiles, going straight for the bar that was a few meters away from the pool, Lottie and Liam following him. 

“We’re here with our parents,” Liam said, “you know I am perfectly capable of having fun, when I go out.” 

“I’m sure you won’t be grounded.” 

“Can you not be rude?” 

“Can you not be you?” 

“Enough!” Lottie yelled at both of them. “Louis, shut up, let Liam be the way he wants, what’s your problem?” 

Louis stared at her, that traitor was taking Liam’s side. “He’s wearing a suit, Lots. A suit.” 

Lottie shrugged one shoulder. “He looks sharp.” 

Louis shook his head and approached the bar counter to order an Aperol Spritz for himself. Lottie ordered one for herself, too, but Liam decided to stick to his orange juice. Louis turned around and took a look of the place. It was a rather nice area. The swimming pool wasn’t so big itself, but the expensive furniture —wooden loungers with clean, white pillows on top, umbrellas with the club’s logo on them, and a lot of greenery— made it up for it. What Louis liked about this specific club was that it was elegant and luxurious without surpassing the limits of what could become kitch. 

“Your drinks, sir,” the cheerful bartender said with a wide smile, leaving the order on the bar counter. 

“Thank you,” Louis said and reached for his wallet to get his membership card to show it, before taking his drinks and starting his search for a nice spot to sit. He found two free loungers and plopped down on one, careful not to spill his drink. The shade of the umbrella was more than welcome, he had started sweating a lot and although he wasn’t on Liam’s level of anal about his appearance, he still hated it when he looked sloppy. 

Lottie came and sat on the same lounger, leaving the other for Liam, who at least took off his jacket and stayed in his white shirt. “Should I go for the swimsuits or not?” 

“Nah, let’s have this drink and then we can leave. I’m too lazy to even get up now,” Louis said, reaching down to take off his shoes and free his toes. He rolled up his jeans and then sat with his legs crossed in front of him. He took a sip of his refreshing cocktail, letting the fizzy liquid send shivers down his spine and arms. 

Lottie took a sip herself. “Nice one,” she commented, taking a second sip and then turning towards Liam. “So will you stay here the whole summer?” 

“I’ve been going back and forth to Portsmouth for quite some time,” Liam said, getting in a more relaxed position now that they were alone. 

“What the fuck are you doing in Portsmouth?” Louis asked. 

“Business.” 

“You make it sound so important, but it’s totally lame, isn’t it?” Louis snarked. 

“I am an intern in a company,” Liam said proudly. “In fact I am one of the three people who work directly for the CEO.” 

Louis narrowed his eyes, bored of this conversation alright. “Oh, important,” he said sarcastically. 

He leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the summer day. When he opened his eyes again, he stared right ahead, where people were swimming in the pool, but it wasn’t any of them that caught his attention. No. It was a tall bloke, quite lean, shoulders broad, but waist narrow, tattoos everywhere, and legs for days. He was wearing red swim shorts that reached mid-thigh, and had a whistle hanging around his neck. Louis had to do a double take to make sure that the heat wasn’t making him hallucinate. 

“Lots, look at that,” he nodded toward the man, when he realised that he wasn’t disappearing. Lottie followed Louis’ eyes and looked at the hot man, who was walking around the edge of the pool. 

Lottie turned to look at Louis and smiled knowingly. “He’s your type.” 

“I know!” Louis said chuckling. 

“What is happening?” Liam asked looking back and forth between Louis and Lottie, and then trying to see what they were looking at. He stared at the hot man for a fleeting moment, but then looked inside the pool. “Did someone pee in the water or something? You know they have that thing that makes the water turn green if you pee in it. Very humiliating.” 

“Wait, have you peed inside the pool?” Lottie asked disgusted. 

“No, but Brad did it when he visited once.” 

“Who is Brad?” 

“Liam’s disgusting cousin.” Louis knew how disgusting Brad was. Hot, but that boy was a walking stereotype of a rich boy with too much arrogance and little self-awareness. He had shagged him, when he came to visit the Paynes, but Liam didn’t know that. No one did and no one would ever find out, that shit was embarrassing. “But no, Liam, we’re actually not talking about the pee in the water. We’re talking about the hottest man on earth. Does he happen to be your cousin and less disgusting that Brad?” 

Liam looked back at the man and furrowed his eyebrows. “Are we talking about the lifeguard?” he asked confused. 

“Is the lifeguard the tall, hot man with the red shorts?” Louis asked taking another long look of the man, who was now squatting down to talk to a little girl. Jesus. 

“Yes,” Liam replied fast. “His name is Harry and he’s the new lifeguard for the summer, because Devon had an accident and can’t work for two months. I met him last week, seems like a decent bloke.”

“Seems like just the guy who could pin me to a wall.” 

“Jesus, Louis, don’t you have a filter?” Liam said looking at him like he had a second head coming off his neck or something. Lottie had gotten bored of the conversation and was focused on her phone as always. It wasn’t the first time she heard Louis talk about men like that. 

“Breathe, Liam. People like sex, you know,” Louis told him and looked over Lottie’s shoulder, hoping that the man would turn around and look back at him. Not that Louis was overly confident or anything like that, but he knew that he could get a man if he wanted. He had a way with words and a certain look that never failed. All of his friends made fun of him for it, but at the end of the day, he had never been rejected. 

“That doesn’t mean you have to be this crude,” Liam murmured. 

“You’re one to talk, I’ve seen you dry humping Malik more than once,” Louis snapped at him and got up from the lounger. 

Lottie and Liam stared at him as he groomed himself, pushing his fringe away from his eyes and getting rid of any wrinkles on his shirt. “Wait, you’re going over there?” Lottie asked and then laughed. “Of course you are. Good luck!” 

“Thank you,” Louis smiled at her and turned to look at Liam. “Aren’t you going to wish me luck, Liam?” 

“Where have you seen me with Zayn?” Liam asked worried. “I mean, we try to be private about it and—” 

“The couch at Cargo is not exactly private. Anyway, how do I look?” 

Liam seemed preoccupied with the revelation that his relationship with Zayn wasn’t as secret as he thought, so Louis turned to Lottie for an opinion. 

“You look cute, Lou, go for it,” Lottie reassured him. 

He took a deep breath and turned around, walking towards the lifeguard with fast, determined steps. The man noticed him before Louis reached him, straightening his body and giving a smile. He had a dimple. Louis felt like passing out, but his step didn’t falter. 

“Can I help you?” he asked politely. His voice was deep and reminded Louis of hot chocolate dripping over the fluffiest waffles. 

Louis didn’t really have a plan, so he did just what he knew best. He rested his weight on one leg, cocking his hips and stared at the man from above his Aviators, a small smile on his lips. The man kept staring at him, unaffected by Louis’ charm. Alright, what? No.

“So?” he asked, smile faltering and voice unsure. 

“Um, hi. You work here?” Louis asked. It was a good thing he was confident and his voice didn’t do anything stupid like getting stuck in his throat and choking him, because his heart and belly were another story. 

“Yes, I’m new. I’m Harry.” 

“Hi, Harry. I’m Louis.” 

“Nice to meet you.” This was going horribly wrong. Harry was supposed to flirt back. He wasn’t supposed to look at Louis like he was contemplating whether to call someone to check on him. “Are you a member or a guest?” 

Finally. A question. Louis almost sighed in relief. 

“Member. Have been since I were eighteen.” 

“You can’t be much older!” Harry said looking at Louis closely for the first time. 

“Turning twenty-two this winter,” Louis said. 

“You’re still young,” Harry commented. 

Louis wondered how old he was. He didn’t look much older, although his face had a maturity that Louis didn’t yet have, and didn’t want to have anytime soon, to be honest. He was ready to ask him, when someone yelled to get Harry’s attention. 

“I have to go back to my spot,” Harry said. “It was nice meeting you, if you need anything, just tell me. Bye, Louis.” 

And just like that he turned his back to Louis and walked away. Louis stood there shocked and confused. Well, there was the option that Harry was straight, for sure, but also there was the possibility that Louis hadn’t made a mistake and Harry was just not interested in what he saw. Louis turned to look at Lottie and Liam. Lottie was laughing and Liam shrugged his shoulder apologetically and motioned for Louis to go back to them. 

Louis flipped him off and made his way to the bar. He needed a second cocktail to deal with this. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Turning the screen of his phone off, Louis left all of his messages on read, just like all of the calls were left unanswered. He knew he was being ridiculous, it wasn’t his friends’ fault he couldn’t join them on their European trip, but honestly, those assholes could stop sending him snaps of their night outs and stories of their endless adventures and hookups. Louis’ summer was one big, boring nothing so far.

Sure, he enjoyed the time he spent with his family, but that was a few hours a day at best. The rest of his time was a repetitive routine of lounging by the pool —well, at least his skin has never looked more tanned— and going to the club with Lottie, sometimes their duo was joined by Liam, who was as annoying as ever. 

“Lou, where are you, honey?” Jay’s voice came from upstairs, before she made her way down the stairs, holding Ernest in her arms. 

Louis got up from the couch, taking his glass with him for a juice refill. “What’s up, mum?” he greeted, tickling Ernest’s tummy, as he walked by them. 

Jay followed him to the kitchen, placing Ernest on his high chair. “Do you have any plans today, sweetheart?” she asked, taking the glass from Louis’ hands. “Let me refill that for you.” 

Louis sighed and climbed on the kitchen island, hoping he wouldn’t be told off like a little kid. “No,” he admitted sullenly. “Nothing to do. Lottie suggested joining her for a tennis match at the club and then go for a swim, but I don’t know. Why?” 

“Dan and I are taking the girls and the twins for an activity. You can come if you want,” she placed the glass half-full of orange juice next to him and gave him a judgmental look. “Bum off the counter, please and thanks.” 

“ _ Bum off the counter _ ,” Louis mocked his mum teasingly as he slid off the counter, taking his juice in hand. Ernest let out a little giggle reaching for Louis. “Yes, mummy said a bad word,” Louis said ruffling his brother’s long hair. Jay insisted that the boy needed a trim but both Louis and Ernest protested the idea. His brother looked like a proper rockstar. 

“Achoo, want orange,” he made grabby hands for Louis’ glass. 

“Mummy will get you some, wait,” Louis pushed his hands gently to not reach the glass and knock it out of his hold. “Mum, Ernie wants juice.” 

“I’m on it,” Jay called opening the fridge again. “So, will you join us or are you going with Lottie?” 

“Honestly, as fun as it sounds spending the day with two toddlers and three teens, I think I’ll pass. A good tennis match and some sun will be nice.” 

“Whatever you want, honey,” Jay said, filling a plastic cup with some juice for Ernest. 

“Are you sure you won’t need me?” Louis made sure to ask out of politeness, hoping he wouldn’t really have to follow. 

Jay shook her head, giving the cup to Ernest then turned to look at Louis. She reached to wipe away some crumbs from his face, whilst . Louis tried to bat her her hand away gently. 

“Go spend time with your sister, we don’t know when you’ll get to see her again.” 

Louis rolled his eyes, because honestly his mum was so dramatic sometimes. “She’s not going to war, she’s studying fashion for God’s sake. I’m literally visiting her this November, I have everything planned.” 

“I know, it’s just that I miss my babies.” 

“You have like twenty of us, mum. I bet you barely notice when we’re gone,” Louis teased her, hoping he would make her smile. He knew that his mum wasn’t taking the separation well. 

“Don’t say that, Lou. You study in London and still never bother to visit. Imagine how long it will be until I see Lottie. You are all my babies and I miss you.” 

“Aw, mum,” Louis wrapped Jay in a tight hug and rocked her from side to side. “I’m sorry. I’ll do better, I promise. Here, I’m taking you out for dinner tomorrow, just the two of us, what do you think?” 

“You don’t have to spend time with an old woman like me, go out with your friends.” 

“First of all, what old woman? Mum, please, the Poulston gene is too strong and pretty, there’s no such thing as old age for us. Secondly, I don’t have friends here.” 

“Liam is here.” 

“Liam is not my friend. And, anyway, I want to spend time with you. I really do.” 

“Alright,” Jay agreed, giving a tight-lip smile to her son. Louis smiled back and kissed his mum’s cheek, before he let her go. “You’re taking me somewhere fancy.” 

“Of course. I’ll dress up and all. Now, I need to find my tennis racket, because the rented ones don’t feel the same.” 

“Alright, Federer, relax, you’ve played tennis twice in your life,” Jay teased him, patting his shoulder, as she took a step back to get to work around the kitchen. 

“I prefer to be referred to as Serena Williams. Much more my style, she is much better and we both got the booty.” 

“You’re ridiculous, Lou, go get ready.” 

Louis smacked another kiss to his mum’s cheek and then leaned to kiss Ernest, who pushed his face away in protest, refusing to accept the kiss, so Louis let him be, before he ran upstairs to find his sister. 

Lottie was in her room, sitting on the big, white armchair she had purchased  to go with the ‘zen vibe’ of the room. Everyone warned her she would end up hating it, because despite how comfortable it looked, it was a pain to sit on for more than twenty minutes, but Lottie had insisted. Louis was sure that she was using it now just to prove everyone wrong, but that was her problem, it wasn’t his bum suffering after all. 

“Hey, Lots, busy?” 

Lottie had a big book in her arms, colourful cover and the word fashion striking Louis. He guessed it was an interesting book for Lottie, who was determined to go to college prepared and ready to prove herself. If only Louis had the same goals in life. His goal, when he moved to go to uni, was to get wasted and fucked regularly. He couldn’t complain, he was living up to his own expectations.  

Raising her eyes to spare a glance at Louis, his sister hummed and went back to her book, before she acknowledged him. “A bit. What’s wrong?” 

“I’ve considered your invitation to join you at the club and I’ve decided to accept, you’re welcome.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“Pest, get up, we’re going to play tennis and then lounge by the pool.” 

Lottie finally stared at him. “I’ve changed my mind. Just go swim in our pool, it’s better than the crappy one at the club.” 

Louis plopped down on Lottie’s bed, stealing her  _ Queen  _ pillow and hugging it close to his chest. “I’m bored, Lots, you have to understand. Just go with me, we will have a nice tennis match, I’ll beat your arse and then I’ll buy you a drink by the pool.”  

Lottie rolled her eyes and closed her book. “Why don’t you invite Liam? I don’t feel like going after all. Besides, I’m waiting for a phone call.” 

“From who?” Louis asked dragging the word, ribbing her. “Your boyfriend?” 

“Um, yes, as a matter of fact.” 

“Lottie has a boyfriend,” Louis sign-songed. 

“Yes, jerk, I have one, unlike you, so get off my case. Go with Liam.” 

Louis groaned covering his face with the pillow. “But Liam is good at tennis, he’ll win. Besides, he never wants to go to the club’s pool,” his voice came muffled underneath the linen case. 

“So don’t go to the pool. Play a match and then come over to hang out with me.” 

Louis threw the pillow at her and got up, feeling dizzy from the sudden rush of blood to his head. “Impossible.” 

Lottie smirked, getting up from the chair and joining Louis at the bed. “Just say you want to ogle the hot lifeguard and stop the silly excuses.” 

Louis frowned, affronted by the accusations. Mainly because they were true. He really, really wanted to have a chance to enjoy the eye-candy in red swim shorts, as he walked around the pool, observing the people, and occasionally leaving his post to play with the toddlers in the kids’ pool. So what? Since when was it a crime to admire a hot man? Louis had made it his personal goal to bed him, by the end of summer. He maybe wasn’t doing a very good job so far, since the man seemed completely uninterested, only giving vaguely polite responses whenever Louis approached him. Louis was also 100% sure though that he caught him staring his arse, when he once bent down to pick up his slippers. So Harry was definitely interested in the male body, specifically Louis’ male body, but he didn’t seem interested in Louis as a person. Yet. Louis had his plans and a way to always get what he wanted. 

“Will you come or not?” Louis asked, getting up completely and stretching his arms above his head. 

“I think I’ll pass, just call Liam.” 

“Ugh, Lots, you are the fucking worst!” Louis groaned pushing his sister to fall back, before he walked out the room, Lottie calling him a twat as a send-off. 

He walked back downstairs to find his phone, somewhere thrown between the couch pillows. He sent a message to Liam inviting him to the club, which Liam accepted immediately, offering to pick him up in his Lamborghini. Louis groaned and almost cancelled their plans there and then, but now that Lottie had reminded him of the hot lifeguard’s existence,  his desire to see him again won out over his annoyance of Liam. 

Sending his agreement, Louis made his way back to his room to get ready.

 

~*~

 

After a sweaty set of tennis matches against Liam, who easily won, proving once again how he was the best at everything, Louis and Liam left the locker room, freshly showered and in their swim shorts. Louis definitely noticed how much shorter and tighter his were, but, oh well, that was he liked, and as they made their way to the pool area he hoped it was what Harry liked too.. 

It was much quieter than other hours of the day, people were probably still at home, since it was 2pm and the sun was too hot to do anything other than lying on a lounger and soaking up all the Vitamin D. Louis had already acquired a nice shade of golden tan and it looked perfect paired up with his white and blue swim shorts. If Louis were being honest he would have to admit he had put some effort to look good, and he was pleased it had paid off. So far two women and a man have obviously turned to gaze at him, as he walked by them to find a set of loungers close to the bar, with a good view of the lifeguard’s post. And yes, thankfully, Harry was working and he looked as ridiculously hot as ever. 

“I think I need a juice, my body is dehydrated after all those hours under the sun,” Liam said plopping down next to Louis and relaxing. Finally. 

“Juice, pfft, you’re weak, Payne. I think I need something with alcohol in there. And a spliff. No, two of them. You exhausted me.” 

Liam looked around, as if he was checking whether someone heard them. “Stop talking about those things out in the open.” 

“Relax, Liam, oh my God! Remember when you shotgunned with Malik in the middle of a party in my flat?” Louis teased him, purposefully talking louder to worry him more. 

Now Liam looked downright panicked. “Shut up, Louis, please.” 

“You fucking cunt, you’re such a hypocrite,” Louis giggled lightheartedly. “I so want to expose your arse, but I am a kind human being so I’ll spare you.” 

“Yeah, it’s not like you’re afraid I’ll tell on you and all the things you do,” Liam threatened him weakly. 

Louis stretched his arms above his head, watching his own tummy being sucked in, sweat running down his navel. “I’ll have to inform you, my mum knows everything I do. When I say everything, I mean everything. She knows about the parties, and the weed, and all the dick I’m getting. So go ahead, try to expose me.” 

“You have no shame,” Liam shook his head disapprovingly.

“Why would I be ashamed of having fun, when I’m not hurting anyone? I am a responsible adult and I take care of myself. I just like weed and dick, where’s the problem in that?” 

“Do you have to always be so bawdy?” 

“Remember that one time we all went to that club— ugh, I can’t remember the name now, it was somewhere in Chelsea, way too expensive for the dump it was,” Louis trailed off and he turned to look at Liam, who was staring right back half-interested in what Louis was about to say, half-horrified. Louis was having too much fun riling Liam up. “Anyway, it was the whole group, and of course Malik, and you two, were grinding on the couch? Pretty sure Malik’s hand was down your pants and he was—” 

“Shut up!” Liam hissed looking around. “Louis, please, my parents-” 

Louis softened his expression. Yes, he liked to tease Liam, because he was such a tool sometimes, but he wasn’t cruel and he would never jeopardise Liam’s secret. It was up to him to decide whether or not he would eventually come out. “Don’t worry, Payne. I’m just teasing you. I’m not going to say anything,” he reassured him. 

Liam didn’t seem like he completely trusted him, so to drive the point home, Louis decided to change the subject, make Liam feel at ease. He turned his attention back to the lifeguard. Harry was talking with someone, a pretty girl, very model-like, who was obviously flirting with him. Harry, on the other hand, seemed very uncomfortable, looking away and leaning his body away from the girl. 

“So, Liam,” Louis said without taking eyes away from Harry, specifically Harry’s broad torso, “how well do you know Harry?” 

“What?” Liam asked confused. “Harry? The lifeguard?” 

Louis took a second to glare at Liam. “Yes, Harry, the hot lifeguard. Jesus fuck, I’d drop on my knees for him right here right now. He’s so hot, Liam, why is he so hot?” 

Liam coughed awkwardly. “I certainly see the appeal, he has a genetically attractive appearance.” 

“Genetically attractive appearance,” Louis huffed. “We get it, Liam, your boyfriend looks like a model, anyone else is just average, now shut up and let me look.” 

“Why don’t you try talking to him?” Liam suggested. 

“Oh, my Gosh!” Louis said with a fake over enthusiasm, “I haven’t thought about it. I’ll just go there and tell him to let me suck his cock. Thank God for Liam Payne!” 

“Shut up, I just made a suggestion.” 

“He’s not interested. I mean at least he’s pretending to not be,” Louis shrugged. “He is definitely more interested in me than he is in that girl though,” he nodded towards their general direction. 

Liam followed Louis’ gesture with his eyes. “Ah, I see…” Louis sighed and got up. “Where are you going?” 

“I’ll just go for a swim and then pick up something to drink. You want a juice or something?” 

Liam nodded, adjusting his sunglasses on his face, before he lied back down. “Thanks, Louis.” 

“Sure, Payno.” 

Louis made his way towards the pool, stretching his tired muscles. He definitely needed to hydrate, the sun was too much for him, even if he enjoyed the tiredness it caused to his body. He stood close to the edge, but didn’t make a move to dive. If he was close enough to listen to Harry’s conversation with the girl, well that was just an accident. He didn’t really mean to eavesdrop, but since he was there, it just kind of happened. 

“But you never want to join us, Harry,” the girl was saying. Louis didn’t dare to look at them, but by the playful whine in her voice, Louis guessed she was pouting and  _ fuck _ . What if she really got Harry interested? Not that it was Louis’ business, but if he didn’t get that man inside his pants, he’d die, he’d positively drop dead. 

“I have work, Sarah,” Harry replied politely. “Besides, I’m not really allowed to hang out with the members of the club, inside or outside work.” 

_ Oh _ . That made sense. 

“Who cares about stupid rules Harry, live a little!” 

Louis spared a glance, careful not to be too obvious. The girl had her hand on Harry’s bicep, perfect acrylic nails slightly digging into his flesh. Louis shouldn’t care, but he wasn’t used to not getting his way. This girl seemed like she was about to get hers, when Louis didn’t even have a chance. Now how could that even work? How could Louis allow that? 

Without much panic, but with a plan in mine, only hoping it wasn’t a stupid one, he turned around and let his body fall in the water.He yelped loudly to make sure he was heard by the people around the pool, especially Harry, and stayed underwater, counting until ten. The temperature of the water was cool, a very welcome change from the merciless sun he had been under all morning. When the air inside his lungs wasn’t enough anymore, Louis resurfaced, flailing his arms around and pretending his was coughing water. 

“Help!” he yelled, putting his natural acting skills in good use for once. “Please, help.” He hoped he wasn’t embarrassing himself. The pool wasn’t that deep, but thankfully Louis’ toes couldn’t touch the ground, so he was good to pretend he was drowning. As he sunk inside the water once more for dramatic effect, he realised this wasn’t even the lowest of his tricks to get a man. He giggled to himself, bubbles escaping his mouth and actually swallowing some water. Oh, well. It would make everything seem more realistic. 

He resurfaced again, just in time to hear someone yell a loud “oh, fuck!” before diving in the water. Harry. Louis let his body go lax, as a strong arm wrapped around his torso, pulling him towards the edge of the pool. One moment he was dragged around like a ragdoll, the next he was pushed out of the water and on his back. Louis kept his eyes close, to make it more believable, but he was aware that several people have gathered around to see what was happening. 

“Somebody call an ambulance,” someone yelled panicked. 

Maybe Louis shouldn’t let it get too far. 

“He needs CPR!” a girl screamed. “Help him!” 

Or maybe he should let the situation evolve accordingly. Harry’s mouth on his wouldn’t be the worst case scenario. Fuck if it wasn’t Louis’ ultimate goal. To have Harry’s lips on his. Or around his cock. Whatever came first, Louis wasn’t picky. 

“Everybody stay back, give him some air to breathe,” came Harry’s voice from right above him. Louis could almost imagine him kneeling next to him, tanned skin wet, glistening under the sun. Louis almost gave in and opened his eyes to marvel the miracle that Harry was, but if anything, Louis was dedicated. “Are you okay,” Harry asked, pressing his hand on Louis’ chest and pushing hard. “Louis can you hear me?” 

“He’s dead!” a girl shrieked and alright, maybe, Louis should stop pretending he was passed out now. 

Mastering up all of his talent, he sputtered and coughed, flutterring his eyelashes and turning on his side to hide the fact that no water was coming out of his mouth and that he was perfectly fine. 

“You’re okay, mate,” Harry said patting his back softly. “Come on, let’s get you up.” 

Louis let Harry pull him up, sitting on the ground, as several people were watching him closely. “I’m fi—” he faked another cough, because he was nothing but dedicated, “I’m fine. Thank you so much.” 

“How did it happen?” Liam asked, his worried face making an appearance from behind Harry, kneeling next to him. “Louis, how— why didn’t you swim?” 

“Because, Payno, I don’t know how to swim,” he glared at Liam pointedly, before he averted his eyes towards Harry. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know how it happened. One moment I was looking inside the water, trying to see how deep it was, and the next I slipped and fell.” 

“It’s okay, that’s why I’m here,” Harry reassured him, his voice soft and sweet, it would have definitely calmed Louis down if he had truly almost drowned. “Let’s get you somewhere to sit, yeah?” 

Harry helped him get up, not minding Louis’ weight at all, his hand never leaving Louis’ back. Although Louis knew that Harry only wanted to make sure he was okay, it still felt nice being touched by him. He would much prefer it if they were naked and on top of each other —or someone was in the front and someone in the back, Louis wasn’t really picky— but this felt good as well. 

“Here, take a seat, come on, love.” Harry guided him to sit on a straw chair, white pillow fluffy under his bum, and he knelt in front of him, staring up at Louis’ face. If they weren’t surrounded by the other members of the club, Louis would have probably tried to approach Harry, but as things were, he limited himself to a long look from under his eyelashes, the kind of look that had many men —straight men included— falling for Louis. He knew what buttons to push, it was sort of talent. “Do you think we should take you to the hospital?” 

Louis shook his head. “No, I am okay. I’m so sorry for everything.” 

“It’s okay, it’s not like you wanted to almost drown.” 

Liam coughed as he took two steps towards them and knelt next to Harry, glaring at Louis, probably angry for his antics. “Don’t worry, Harry,” he said, “I’ll take him home and he’ll be fine. Go back to your work.” 

“But— I should make sure he’s okay first.” 

“He’s just fine,” Liam insisted. “Come on,” he got up and gestured for Louis to do the same, “I’ll drive you back to yours.” 

Louis wanted to slap him, because he was ruining a perfect moment, and maybe the only opportunity to have Harry’s attention on him. Did he have to be so…  _ Liam _ ? However, he couldn’t exactly tell him off, so he got up slowly, making a show out of how weak he was —he had supposedly almost drowned, he had to sell it— and he turned to Harry, who was staring at him with worried eyes, still knelt on the ground. 

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis said placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder, the skin was warm under his touch and Louis wanted to caress that skin. Preferably while riding that cock. “I don’t know how to show how grateful I am.” 

“It’s my job,” Harry said back, blushing under Louis’ gaze. Well, if that wasn’t an interesting development. “Um— I hope you’ll be okay and we’ll see you around again.” 

Louis smiled at Harry, despite his efforts to keep a straight face. “Be sure about that.” 

Liam chose that moment to literally grab Louis and drag him away the pool area and a confused Harry. Louis followed, planning to make a scene when they were in the car, because did Liam really have to be so thick in the head? 

“What kind of games are you playing, Tomlinson?” Liam asked as soon as they were away and safe from wandering eyes and ears. 

“It’s called trying to get dick, Payne. Just because you got yourself a boyf—” 

“Shut up!” Liam shoved Louis’ shoulder, not hard enough to knock him down or anything, but it still made Louis stumble on his feet. “Told you that—” 

“Oh, really? You get to cockblock me and talk about me playing games here in the open, but I have to shut up?” 

“Cock— you were trying to get flirty with Harry?” Liam paused on his tracks and stared at Louis like he was insane. As if he could understand Louis’ very careful plan he came up with in two minutes. They didn’t share the same intelligence. 

Louis stopped walking as well, turning around to glare back at Liam. “Yes, I was trying to find a way to get his attention.” 

“By drowning?” Liam asked in a high-pitched voice, eyebrows shooting high. 

“I succeeded, didn’t I?” Louis shrugged a shoulder and he turned around to get to the locker rooms, Liam in tow murmuring something about how Louis was losing it and he needed help. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Louis opened the passenger’s door and helped Jay get in the car. He was glad he had driven his car to their country house and was now able to drive around, whenever he wanted.

Jay got comfortable in her seat and shared a smile with Louis. “Thank you, darling.” 

Louis closed the door carefully as not to hit her, and walked around his car to get to the driver’s seat. 

“Seat belt on,” Jay reminded him and Louis complied, putting his seat belt on and then placing the key in the ignition. “Where are you taking me, sweetheart?” 

“Petit Pois,” Louis informed her as he started the car and drove away. “Liam said he went there last week and liked it.” 

“It’s a nice place, love. Thank you for taking me.” 

“Of course, Mum.” 

They drove in silence, the only sound in the car coming from the soft tunes of Louis’ playlist. The ride to the restaurant was a quick one, so thankfully it wasn’t long until  Louis was letting Jay out of the car in front of the restaurant, before parking.

The hostess took them to their table once Louis had rejoined his Mum —luckily he had made reservations— and she made sure they were comfortable at a decent table. Louis liked the fact that their table was by the window and they could enjoy the view of the restaurant’s back garden, beautiful begonias and roses decorating the perfectly kept green bushes. Maybe Louis should have requested a table outside, but the humidity would have made it unbearable for them to enjoy their dinner. 

The menus were already on the table by their empty plates, so Louis picked up his and opened it, not having an appetite for a full-course meal, but interested in having some appetizers and some good wine. 

“I’m thinking of fish, what about you sweetheart?” Jay asked as she opened her own menu. “You need a little protein, you’ve gotten so thin since you left.” 

Louis rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at his mum, who always treated him like he was a kid even after all those years since he left home. “I’m glad,” Louis laughed. “But I’ll eat some protein for you, Mum. After we choose the wine, of course.” He flipped through the menu getting to the page with the wine collection. “What would you prefer? Some white to go with your fish?” 

“Pick whatever you want, honey, I trust your taste,” Jay said. 

They discussed their choices, Louis settling for a cauliflower soup and Jay for salmon, and waited for the waiter to come to get their orders. It didn’t take long until someone made their way to their table, and Louis was almost not surprised at all by who was their waiter for the evening, because deep down he knew the fates were working in his favour. 

Wearing the restaurant's uniform —black trousers, a deep red shirt buttoned all the way up and a black apron wrapped around his waist— Harry was moving towards them, dimply smile on his beautifully tanned face and looking as hot as ever in his work clothes. Harry recognised Louis right away and his grin grew wider, if that was possible. 

“Good evening,” Harry said as soon as he stood next to their table. “My name’s Harry and I’ll be your server for the evening. Can I get you something to drink?” 

“Hello, Harry,” Louis said with a hint of teasing in his tone. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Hi, Louis,” Harry relaxed his stance to a friendlier one. “I hope you’re feeling better.” 

“I am, thank you.” 

“You two know each other?” Jay asked looking between Harry and Louis. 

Louis nodded, sparing a glance to his amused mum,because of course she knew right away. “Harry, here, works at the club, he’s the new lifeguard. Harry, this is my Mum, Jay Deakin.” 

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Deakin,” Harry said shaking hands with Jay. 

“You, too, darling. I haven’t seen you at the club, but I’m not there often. Louis is the one who spends his free time there usually.” 

“Yes, he is around a lot, but to his defense our facilities are great.” 

“Besides, it’s hard to keep Louis out of the water.” 

Harry stared at both of them baffled for a moment. “Well, maybe he should stay away, since he doesn’t know how to swim.” 

“What?” Jay asked, just as confused. Louis shook his head at her, hoping she would get his signals and wouldn’t expose his lie. Jay has always been good at reading her kids, and especially Louis, who has always been honest to her, running and telling her everything that was happening in his life. Thankfully, Jay understood right away that something was happening, so she nodded, mocking Louis just a tad, but Harry didn’t even notice. “Oh, yeah, I forgot. He never goes to the deep part of the pool at home, so sometimes I forget he never learned how to swim.” 

“As long as we have Harry at the club, I’m safe,” Louis said looking up at Harry. 

“Just be careful, when I’m not around to get you out.” If that wasn’t flirting on Harry’s part, then what the fuck was? He was flirting, wasn’t he? He was even blushing a bit. 

“Did— what happened?” Jay asked ready to burst out laughing and Louis couldn’t blame her. He knew what he looked like, looking at the hot lifeguard —now a waiter also— with bright eyes like he was the eighth wonder of the world, but Louis couldn’t really stop himself. He really, really,  _ really  _ needed to get his hands on him.   

Harry hesitated before he talked, waiting for Louis’ approval to share the story. Louis nodded and hid his face in his palm. If his Mum knew what he did to get closer to Harry, he would never hear the end of it. She was worse than all of his friends, when it came to teasing him about boys. 

“Louis had a small accident yesterday,” Harry said biting his lip seeming unsure about what he was supposed to say and what not. “Nothing major, he just slipped and fell inside the pool and I had to get him out. But he was okay, he didn’t even need CPR, promise.” 

Jay’s eyebrows shoot up and she gaped at Louis, who didn’t know if his Mum thought he took it too far or if she was amused by how far Louis would take things in order to succeed. “Really?” she asked kicking Louis gently under the table. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Mum, it was nothing serious.” 

“His friend was there to take care of him, too. Everything was fine in the end.” 

Jay rested her hand on her chest, pretending to be shocked, over acting as always. “I am glad he had you to save him, I can’t believe my baby almost died.” 

“He— um—  It’s okay, he’s fine now,” Harry’s blush deepened. 

“Thanks to you,” Louis took a risk placing a hand on Harry’s arm, who thankfully didn’t move away from his touch. “A hero.” 

“I did my job.” Harry shrugged his shoulder, trying to appear nonchalant. “And I should be doing this one, too.” He held his tablet and stylus up. “So what can I get you to drink?” 

“We were thinking of a nice white wine, your choice,” Jay said with a warm smile towards Harry. “And I’ll have the salmon.” 

Harry wrote down Jay’s order and turned to look at Louis expectantly. “And you, Louis?” 

“I’ll have the cauliflower soup, thank you.” 

“Alright, your dinner will be ready soon. Thank you.” Harry gave them one last smile, before he turned around and left. 

Louis was aware he was staring at Harry’s back —okay, ass— as he walked away, but he didn’t care much, until his mum kicked him again under the table to get his attention. He turned his head to look at her, her smug smile and shining eyes egging him on to just confess everything. 

“Pretty boy,” Jay commented. 

“He’s a nice lad, yes,” Louis kept up pretenses. 

“And the story he told me was very interesting. I wasn’t aware you didn’t know how to swim, since you had taken countless lessons and participated in so many competitions.” 

Louis groaned wanting to disappear under the table. “It was a stupid prank, mum, just let it go.” 

“No way, you have to tell me.” 

He knew he wasn’t getting out of it, so he might as well be honest. “Okay, but you have to promise to not laugh at me.” 

“I promise.” 

“Harry is the new lifeguard and he’s— you just saw him, Mum, he’s hot.” 

“He is quite good-looking,” Jay agreed and gestured for Louis to keep talking.

“I tried to talk to him, but he didn’t seem interested.” 

Jay pouted and looked over Louis’ shoulder. “He seems interested, I think.” Louis turned his head trying to look like he wasn’t moving deliberately. His eye caught Harry standing by the restaurant’s bar and staring right back at him. He seemed alarmed when Louis caught him, quickly turning around, and keeping himself busy with a tray of empty wine glasses. Louis looked at his Mum with a half-smile. “I think he looks more than interested, love.” 

“He barely talks to me when we’re at the club and yesterday a girl was flirting with him, I had to do something to stop it.” 

Jay laughed at her son’s silliness. “So you pretended to drown?” Louis nodded feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment. “Of course you did,” Jay chuckled and she reached for Louis’ hand over the table. “You wouldn’t be my boy if you didn’t do the most always.” 

“Mum! We will never talk about it again.” 

“Of course we will!” 

“Mum!” Louis whined but he couldn’t keep his own laughter in, knowing how ridiculous he had been. 

“I’m sure it will work out. You always make it work in the end.” She patted his hand twice, before she settled back to her seat. “Now, tell me everything that has happened so far.” 

Louis rolled his eyes, but he was sure he couldn’t hide his fondness towards his Mum, who was always eager to be part of Louis’ life without being nosy. There was a reason why she was his best friend. 

“Mum?” 

“Yes, love?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” Jay’s voice was soft and familiar, always made Louis feel safe in his own skin. “Now let’s talk about boys.” 

  
~*~

 

Maybe Louis was being a bit too obvious, but he couldn’t help himself, so he returned to the club the next day, with new swim shorts that wrapped tighter around his hips and arse, and Lottie next to him, giggling and making fun of him for having a crush like a schoolboy. 

“Ugh, shut up!” Louis said as they stepped to the pool area. 

Harry was at his spot, sitting on the lifeguard’s chair, observing the people behind his Ray Ban glasses as sweat damped his curls all over his face. A sight to look at for sure. But Louis had enough of pointless staring, he had to take action. If Harry was too shy or if he couldn’t catch Louis’ signals, then Louis would make it clear to him. 

“So are you drowning today or not?” Lottie snickered close to Louis’ ear as they found a couple of loungers and they dropped their phones, Lottie’s purse and a bottle of sunscreen on one. Lottie stretched and stared at the cool pool water longingly. It might have been the hottest day of the summer so far, Louis couldn’t blame her. 

“No drowning for me, you can go ahead and dive. I’ll just buy a juice and relax here, tan a little bit.” 

“Yes, because looking like you’ve slept in the solarium isn’t enough.” 

Lottie didn’t wait for Louis’ inevitable clapback or his usual attempt to stick his finger in her ear. She made her way to the pool and dived in the blue waters, careful not to wet her hair or get water on her sunglasses. Louis got up and made his way to the bar to order them both a drink. Using his elbow to support his weight, he leaned on the bar counter and turned his head to steal a glance at Harry. Who was staring right back. 

Containing his smile, as much as he could, Louis raised a hand and waved at him. Harry perked up and made a gesture that was probably a wave, but it wasn’t clear, before he looked away and towards the pool. Alright, that didn’t seem right. Louis picked up his and Lottie’s drinks and he carried them back to their spot, leaving Lottie’s juice on the small table, before he made his way towards Harry with slow, confident steps. 

“Hey!” he rasped softly looking at Harry from under his aviators. 

“Back to the pool?” Harry said, keeping a polite but distant tone. Why was this boy so fucking hard to crack? He was obviously interested, if Louis’ Mum caught up with it, then it was true. 

“Should I take a dive?” Louis joked, wishing Harry would climb down and just talk to him like a normal person. So far Harry hadn’t made a move at all. 

“Just use the kids’ pool, please.” 

“What?” Louis shrieked offended. “How dare you?” 

Harry’s chuckle that followed made Louis feel all warm, especially now he had finally decided to join Louis on the ground. Louis could say he had forgotten how pretty Harry was up close, but if he was honest it was all he had been thinking about the last few days. Lottie called him obsessed, but he didn’t care. He was sure that his interest would be soon reciprocated. It just required a little effort. 

“Please, don’t drown today,” Harry joked, leaning his weight on the wooden base of the  lifeguard chair. Louis was thankful he was hidden behind the safety of his sunglasses, because he definitely wasn't ready to get caught staring at Harry’s body, the way the muscles clenched and unclenched as he shifted his body to get comfortable. 

“I don’t plan on doing it often,” Louis said. “In fact I was thinking… Aren’t I a bit old to not know how to swim? We even have a swimming pool at my house and I can’t enjoy it.” 

“It’s okay, not everyone likes swimming. It’s like me and football, never could manage to quite coordinate my limbs in order to play.” 

“Wait, you hate football?” 

Harry shrugged one tattooed shoulder. Lots of tattoos on his body and all of them complemented his persona perfectly. “It’s not like I hate it, I just can’t play. But please, tell me what you were thinking.”  

“Oh, right. You’re good at swimming.” 

“Thankfully, otherwise it would be quite dangerous to hold the lifeguard position.” 

“Do you think you could teach me how to swim?” Louis asked hopeful that he didn’t sound dumb or too obvious. Okay, the last part wasn’t a real concern. If he were obvious, he might finally get Harry to showing his interest in him. “I mean at least help me learn how to float?” 

Harry tensed and brought his hand to rub his reddened neck. That boy needed some sunscreen on as soon as possible. Louis was tempted to offer to rub it on his back, but then again he hadn’t lost all control yet. 

“Look, I can’t really leave my job and give all my attention to one member. I’d love to—” 

“Don’t worry, we can meet at my place. I told you we have a pool. My family is hardly ever around, so no one would bother us.” 

Harry pinched his bottom lip between two fingers, his forehead creasing in deep thought. “I’d love to help, but I don’t know if I am allowed to do that.” 

“Come on, Harry, no one will know.” Louis leaned close to Harry, almost touching him, but being careful to not come in contact with his naked skin. Mostly for the sake of his own sanity, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop if he started. “It will be our little secret.” 

“I—” Harry licked his lips and Louis tried really hard to not stare. “I could help some time. But, please, don’t tell anyone.” 

“I won’t,” Louis promised, suppressing his beaming smile. “Should we exchange numbers in order to arrange this or do you want me to give you my address and you can come tomorrow?” 

“Exchanging numbers doesn’t sound like a bad idea, something might happen, but I don’t have my phone with me. I finish my shift in two hours, if you’re still around, we can talk about it after.” 

“Sure,” Louis said, not making a move to leave. Neither one of them did. 

“It was nice seeing you again. Safe this time. I should go back to my job now.” 

“And I should go back to—” Louis pointed towards the lounger, not finishing his sentence, just watching Harry climb up to his spot again. Okay, watching his arse. 

Louis turned around and walked away, satisfied that his plan was working. 

  
~*~

 

The weather was particularly lovely, the sun burning in the sky. Louis took it as a sign that karma was working in his favour. He had explained to Lottie he was expecting a visit from Harry, and although he was mocked and teased, his sister arranged a girls-day-out, including the toddlers, right away. Thankfully, Dan was back to London for a couple of days to take care of some business. So Louis had the whole house to himself, no kids around to interrupt and no reason to be careful. 

Harry had text him early in the morning to tell him that he would come by after his shift at the club, since he had the day off from the restaurant. Louis almost sent him the eggplant and tongue emojis back, but he managed to contain himself and reply with a simple “okay”. 

At 3:30PM, the bell of the main gate rung and Louis run down the gravel path to welcome Harry, since he didn’t want him to feel intimidated or out of place. Harry stood behind the metallic gate, looking warm, sweat dripping down his face and neck. He had obviously come straight from the club, because he was in his swim trunks and a white T-shirt thrown over them. His hat, worn backwards to cover his neck, was restricting his hair, apart from a few curly ends escaping here and there. 

“Hey, Lou, how are you?” Harry asked as soon as Louis pressed the button hanging from his keys to open the door. 

“I’m okay. How was work?” 

“Uneventful. I don’t want to say boring, because I don’t want anyone to be in danger, but it’s so boring, I can’t lie. But I spent some time entertaining a bunch of kids.” 

Louis turned around and led the way to the back garden, where the pool was. “It’s so interesting that so many people come to the club. It used to be a place for members only, but now it’s open to the public, too, if I am not mistaken.” 

“It’s a nice place to spend the day.” 

“It is! And the restaurant is good as well. How come you’re not working there?” 

Harry widened his steps to reach Louis, walking by his side. “I got the waiter job way before I was needed at the club. Devon landed me the job, actually, when he had the accident.” 

“That’s nice,” Louis hummed as they reached the pool area, tidied up from the kids’ toys maybe for the first time since they had gotten there. 

“What’s nice?” Harry dropped his things next to a lounger, his bag looked quite heavy. “That Devon broke his arm?” 

“No, silly,” Louis rolled his eyes at him, “that you got the job. Otherwise I doubt I’d meet you. I haven’t seen you around in the past. Granted that it’s been a few years since I’ve visited the area for more than two days.” 

“Yeah, I’m not from here. My mum and stepdad moved here permanently two years ago and I only visit during the summer. It’s easier to get a job here than Manchester.” 

“Oh, you’re from Manchester?” 

“No, I study there, I’m from Cheshire.” 

Louis got closer to Harry, who stood awkwardly in front of him. “Should we sit down for a moment, give you a moment to take a breath. Can I get you something to drink?” 

“Some water, if you can, love.” 

Louis nodded and smiled at Harry, before he made his way to the kitchen to get two water bottles for them both and some biscuits he found laying around, probably one of the girls had forgotten to take them with them or put them back in their place.  He returned to the back garden a short moment later, only to find Harry without his top, casually sitting on one of the loungers and scratching his belly, looking tired. 

“Maybe you would prefer to do it another day?” Louis suggested, not in the mood to get in the pool and have a boring swimming lesson where he’d have to pretend that he had no idea how to swim. “We can hang out and arrange our lesson for another day?” 

“No, no, I’m fine. I just need a moment and that water,” Harry pointed at Louis’ hands. “Can I grab one?” 

“Sure, go ahead.” Louis gave him one of the bottles, before he dropped everything else on the small table between the loungers and took a seat across from Harry, who drank half the bottle in three large gulps. 

“Sorry,” Harry said, when he noticed that Louis was watching him. Louis wondered if he realised that he was watching the way his Adam’s apple bobbed. Was he too obvious? Was Harry feeling uncomfortable? He didn’t look uncomfortable at the moment. “I walked here and forgot to pick up some water.” 

“You can drink mine, too, it’s a long distance to walk. Want me to get you some more?” 

“No, I’m fine, Lou, thanks.” 

Louis smiled and bit his lip shyly. He wasn’t feeling particularly shy, but knew that Harry was watching every movement and gesture he made. “I like the nickname you’re using for me,” Louis whispered. 

“Fits you. I think I’ve heard your sister call you that and it stuck in my mind. I can stop if you want to.” 

“I told you I like it, don’t worry.” Louis smiled at Harry, holding his gaze for a long moment. Harry averted his eyes to stare at the pool on his side. Louis marveled at the lines of his face, the sharp angle of his jaw and his delicate neck, Louis dreamt of sucking the skin there as he rode the boy in front of him to oblivion. 

“Should we- we should start before we eat,” Harry said getting up with a swift movement. He reached for Louis’ hand but seemed to regret it last minute, he pulled away quickly and ran towards the pool, jumping in and making splashes of water reach as far as where Louis was still sitting, confused and giddy with energy from being close to Harry. “Come in. Carefully now, just use the stairs and walk towards me, but make sure your feet touch the tiles.”

Eager to get close to Harry, Louis made his way to the pool, following Harry’s instructions and putting his acting skills in good use once more. He was pretending he was being extra careful inside the water, as if he hadn’t spent most of his days so far under the sun floating around the very same pool. 

“Alright,” Harry said, picking up his wet hat, that had floated away when he jumped in the water, and putting it back on his head. He walked towards Louis and stood close to him, close enough that Louis could see a tiny freckle on his lips. “I want you to grab my arms and let me float you around. Don’t be scared, I’ll make sure your feet can touch down.” 

“Are you sure,” Louis feigned his doubts. 

“Of course, Lou. Trust me, I won’t let you get hurt.” 

Louis nodded and he reached for Harry’s extended arms. Coming in direct contact with him felt weird, it was a privilege he had been denied so far but now he was touching Harry, whose strong arms had a firm grips on his, holding him tight and providing him with the safety to trust him. Even if Louis was faking this whole thing, he was still grateful for how gentle Harry was being with him. 

“There you go,” Harry said pulling Louis gently and Louis let go for his firm step on the ground to float towards Harry, who took a step back and carried Louis around the pool. 

He didn’t know what was the appropriate thing to say, locking his gaze with Harry’s, he tried to read him, understand if Harry was a polite person who wanted to make him feel comfortable and help him, or if Harry’s heart was beating as fast as his. Harry’s eyes were intense, as if they were holding the same questions circling around Louis’ mind. The silence between them was almost unbearable. Whoever said that there’s a thing such as comfortable silence was wrong. There was no such thing, the concept was overrated. 

Harry was the one to break the silence first and Louis couldn’t have been more grateful. “Now start moving your legs like you’re kicking, but try not to be too tense, leave your muscles relaxed.” 

Once again, Louis followed his instructions, mesmerised by the softness in his voice and the gentle grip he had on him. Harry’s eyes were still on Louis’ face, gaze intense and provocative. This was his chance to get closer to him, make his intentions clear. 

“You’re doing amazing,” Harry encouraged him. “Do you want to try on your own?” 

“Do you think I’m ready?” Louis asked, not wanting to lose to the contact with Harry. 

“The pool is shallow, don’t be scared.” 

Louis sighed and let go of Harry’s arms a little unwillingly, stepping on the ground. “Now what?” he asked Harry, pretending to be confused. Maybe this was a dumb idea after all, Harry seemed to be taking his role way too seriously. Maybe he should just follow his instructions, pretend he’s a fast learner and give up. 

“Here, let’s help you,” Harry said, stepping closer. “Maybe we should start at the wall.” He guided Louis towards the side of the pool, Louis didn’t miss his hand on his back. How could he? “Alright, grab the edges and relax your lower body, okay?” Louis complied right away, starting to feel stupid with this whole thing. He should be straightforward. Just ask Harry out and stop playing games. “Just-” Harry came to stand on his side, “you need to relax your muscles in order to float.” He placed his arms underneath Louis’ belly and held him to help him float. 

Thing is Louis was sure he was doing a good job anyway. He  _ knew  _ how to swim. There was no reason for Harry to help him float, since Louis wasn’t even pretending to have a hard time anymore. 

“There you go,” Harry said softly. 

Louis set his feet on the ground and turned around quickly to look at Harry, hoping he would see what he was looking for written on his face. Hoping this would end well and not in rejection and awkwardness. 

“Harry, I—” 

Harry’s breath was staggered, matching Louis’. His gaze fell heavy on Louis’ face, eyes roaming and Louis knew —he fucking knew— there was something there. 

“You?” 

“I think you’re really fucking great and I— I kinda want to—” 

Instinctively he leaned in, raising on his tiptoes, but not making a move, giving Harry space to decide. Harry’s lashes fluttered, his eyes following Louis’ slow movements. He licked his lips and leaned down. Their lips were almost touching, breathing in each other’s scent, Harry smelled of sunscreen and the chlorine water of the pool. Louis’ breath hitched, when Harry placed a hand on his waist. As quickly as they became close, that’s how fast Harry took a step back, diving in the water and resurfacing close to the edge, climbing out of the pool. 

“What— what happened?” Louis stuttered, the realisation he had been rejected syncing in. He fucked up. 

“I have to go. I’m so sorry, Lou,” Harry rushed to pick up his things, not bothering to wear his T-shirt. 

Although Louis was still feeling numb from the sudden change of mood, he quickly climbed out the pool and ran to stop Harry as he was putting his backpack on. He placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around to look at his face. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Louis asked. He was so sure that Harry was about to kiss him, had he miscalculated the situation? “I’m sorry if I pushed you, hey, we can talk about it. Just wait.” 

“You did nothing wrong,” Harry breathed out, placing a reassuring hand on top of Louis’ hand that did little to calm him down anyway. “I’m the one who should have been clear. To be honest, I shouldn’t have come at all.” 

“Why?” Louis frowned, each word a massive hit on his ego.

“Because I knew it would lead to this. I’m not stupid, Louis, I know you’re interested.” 

“You know,” Louis deadpanned. “I see.” He took a step back, not letting his disappointment and bitterness show. “So I guess your feelings are not mutual. That’s okay, you know, you don’t have to act like it’s the end of the world.” 

“Wait, that’s not what I said.” 

“Would you like to explain to me, because I am confused.” 

Harry took a sharp breath and let out a loud exhale through his nose. “I knew you were interested the first moment you approached me. I could see it. And— Fuck, if I didn’t want to flirt back.” 

“You did?” Louis asked puzzled. If Harry knew about Louis’ intentions, if he had figured it all out since the beginning, was he stringing him along only to reject him? 

“You have no idea,” Harry rubbed his forehead, taking a step towards Louis but then the next second walking away. “But I can’t do it. It’s against the rules.” 

“What rules?” 

“I could lose my job if they found out I am flirting, let alone kissing a member of the club.” 

Louis’ brows drew together, Harry’s explanation failing to make anything clear. 

“I’m sorry, Lou.” 

Harry didn’t give a chance to Louis to find the right words to calm him down, before he left. 


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed that The Lion King had been on repeat all day, and as much as Louis loved the movie, if he had to keep singing Zazu’s lines while he chased two hyperenergetic toddlers around the living room, as they screamed their own incoherent lyrics of I Can’t Wait To Be King, he would lose his mind. 

“More, Achoo,” Doris squealed, running towards Louis, when he plopped down on the carpet. When Louis had offered to babysit the baby twins so that Jay could join her friends for afternoon tea, he thought it would be an easier job. Doris nudged his shoulder. “Up!” 

“Wait, I need a moment. Go play Lion King with Ernie,” Louis shooed her gently towards Ernest’s direction, who was watching the movie with bright eyes, his dummy was about to fall from his mouth with the way he held it open. 

Doris didn’t bother him more, she made her way towards her brother, giving Louis the chance to finally take a breath and check his phone. He had spent the past week inside the house. After being rejected by Harry, he was never in the right mood to join Lottie and Fizzy on their outings, and he certainly avoided the club. As expected, Louis had to scroll through the drunken messages from his friends, which he had been ignoring since the previous night, before he found a couple of messages from Liam. 

They hadn’t talked for a while, Liam being busy with his internship and Louis not being very fond of Liam in the first place, it was quite normal to not have much contact. However when Louis read Liam’s messages about needing to talk to someone, he couldn’t really ignore him. There must had been a good reason for Liam to reach out to him. Louis hit the call button and brought the phone to his ear, as he waited for Liam to answer. 

“Hello?” Liam picked up after the fourth ring.  

“Hey, Payno, I saw your messages. What’s up?” Liam sighed and then there was a long pause, that started becoming uncomfortable after a few seconds. “Are you okay, mate?” 

“Do you think we could meet?” 

Louis stared at the clock above the fireplace, it was a little after eight, so he guessed Jay’s afternoon tea had led to dinner. But knowing his Mum, she would definitely be back soon to put the twins to bed. 

“I’m busy now, but we can meet later if you want. We can go for pints, if proper Liam can handle it.” 

“Oh,” Liam’s voice was low when he spoke, “that’s— um— that’s okay.” 

“One moment.” Louis got up from the floor, making sure that the twins were preoccupied with the movie, before he made his way towards the kitchen, where he could chat with Liam away from the noise, but he could also watch the babies. “Li, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, I guess.” Liam sounded far from fine. 

“Sounds like it. Come on, lad, out with it.” 

There was another long pause and Louis gave Liam the space to gather his thoughts, there was obviously something serious going on. 

“I just got back from London,” Liam mumbled, making it hard for Louis to understand what he was saying. Good thing he had practiced with his drunk friends mumbling incoherently. “I went to visit Zayn.” 

“Oh, nice. How is he? I’ve missed Malik, nice lad.” 

“We had a fight.” 

“Oh.” Louis waited for Liam to explain, but nothing came from the other end of the line, so Louis decided to take matters in his own hands. “Look, I am babysitting the kiddos, so if you don’t mind two screaming toddlers, come over, we can talk.” 

“Are you sure?” Liam exhaled relieved. “I don’t want to impose and—” 

“Shut up and come on over.” 

Louis hung up the phone and returned to the living room, where Doris and Ernest were still sitting in front of the tv, watching the movie as if it wasn’t the tenth time they were watching it since that morning. He occupied himself with his phone, finally replying to his friends’ messages, knowing they were probably out and wouldn’t read his messages until the early hours of the morning. 

His Mum arrived before Liam, taking care of the twins and putting them to bed, leaving Louis to clean up the mess in the living room. Louis was sloppily putting the last of their toys into the box when Liam rang him to ask him to open the gate for his car. When Louis opened the door, he came across a sullen Liam, but at least he hadn’t worn his suit to visit. 

“Hey, mate, come in,” Louis stepped on the side to let Liam walk inside and closed the door. “Let’s go upstairs,” Louis rushed to stop Liam from sitting on the couch. “Mum, is back,” he explained, “we won’t be able to talk freely.” 

Liam nodded. “Yes, I— I have to talk to someone.” 

“Let’s go then.” 

They walked upstairs together, Liam stopping to greet Jay at the hallway and discuss his boring internship, before Louis had to grab him by the hood of his jacket and drag him to his room. He closed the door to give them privacy and turned to look at Liam. 

“Talk.” 

“Zayn and I had a fight,” Liam admitted in defeat, plopping down on the single armchair of the room, leaving Louis to sit on the bed. “A huge one.” 

“Fuck, what happened?” 

“We hadn’t seen each other since May, so I decided to visit him this week. Everything was great until we went out last night.” Liam rubbed the crease between his brows. “His ex joined us and apparently they have been hanging out lately.” 

“The fuck?” Louis yelled, taken aback, because Liam and Zayn had been together for years. He would never expect one of them to cheat, they were obsessed with each other. “He’s cheating?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t think so. But shouldn’t he say something? Like ‘hey, Liam, Rob came back to London and we’re friends now’. He didn’t even bother to explain, he got mad at me.” 

“Why? What did you tell him?” 

Liam opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, before he dropped his head, staring at the carpet intently. “I just asked him to explain.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Okay, I may have been a bit more rude, I was drunk, but I— Rob was there, too.” 

Louis let out a sigh and he got up to join Liam at the armchair, sitting on the arm and putting a comforting arm around his shoulder. They weren’t the best of friends, but Louis had been through heartbreak —boy, if he hadn’t— and the humiliation of acting as embarrassingly as Liam obviously had. 

“Dumb boys, I’m sure you’ll fix it. Just apologise, Li.” 

“I tried, but he kicked me out and said I’m not allowed to go back to his house, unless I prove I trust him.” 

“Well, do you?” 

“I do. But—” 

“If there’s a but, then you don’t. Look, I get it, I get you worry about his ex, but Zayn seems head over heels for you, why would he cheat?” 

Liam shrugged his shoulders. “I’m dumb.” 

“You are. Also you need to just take that stick out of your arse, mate, please. You’re so uptight all the time, no wonder you’re always stressed. Just relax.” Louis hopped off the chair and walked towards his closet. “Come on, I’m taking you out. We’re going for a drink, you’ll relax and first thing tomorrow you’re going back to London to talk with Malik.” 

“Isn’t it late?”  

“It’s,” Louis checked his phone from inside his pocket, “9:30. It’s probably too early to go out now. Luckily, I have to shower and get ready which gives us at least a couple of hours.” 

“Alright, I guess. But do you think Zayn will be mad I went out while we’re fighting?” 

“No?” Louis shook his head in disbelief. “Why would he? Come on, Payno. Let’s find you some decent clothes.” 

“Are you sure this is a simple night out?” Liam asked, squinting his eyes. 

Louis shrugged his shoulder, opening the door, and ignoring his question in favour of picking out his clothes. If he was planning to combine his efforts to cheer Liam up with pulling a nice lad for a quick shag, well, he didn’t have to reveal that to Liam. 

  
~*~

 

Louis had chosen the one and only club he deemed interesting to go to. It was located close to the seaside. Louis and Liam arrived to the venue a little after 10:30pm, dressed to the nines, thanks to Louis and despite Liam’s protests against wearing the clothes Louis had chosen for him. There weren’t as many people as Louis would have expected for a Saturday night, but it was fairly early still, and the club was one of the few open till 5am so a lot of people would be about later. 

Louis led Liam to the bar, so they could have drinks whenever they wanted without going back and forth. They climbed on a pair of stools, Louis placed his phone on the counter, and turned towards Liam. 

“I haven’t been here in years,” Liam said looking around at the noticeably changed decoration. 

“Me neither. Feels nice to finally have a night out. I hope you don’t mind, if I pull.” 

“I thought we were out for me,” Liam raised an eyebrow. 

“Killing two birds with one stone.” 

Liam sighed but didn’t argue, which, in Louis’ opinion, was the right choice. They quickly ordered their drinks and spent a few silent minutes watching the few people who were already at the club. Louis was feeling the need to get someone’s attention. It might have been Harry’s rejection or maybe it was just Louis being Louis. 

“I met with Harry,” Louis said suddenly. It was weird talking about his private life with Liam, but he had trusted him about Zayn, so Louis felt comfortable sharing what happened. 

“You did?” Liam asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Yeah. He came at my place to give me swimming lessons.” 

“I had forgotten you literally tried to drown to get his attention.” Liam shook his head and swallowed another big gulp. He seemed like he was trying to get drunk. Somewhere deep inside him Louis knew he was the reason. 

“Oh, well, it worked. But he doesn’t want to do anything with me. He says that there are rules against dating a club member or something like that. I just think he politely rejected me.” 

“The rule does exist as far as I know.” 

Louis rolled his eyes. “It’s the stupidest rule in the world and I’m sure that someone who is temporarily working there wouldn’t think of that rule before having a one-night-stand. He just doesn’t like me. I guess…” 

“Maybe.” 

Louis sighed and drank half of his drink with three large gulps, feeling his throat burning from the heavy liquor. He had missed getting sloshed and partying. This night out was his chance to feel like himself again. He looked around, hoping that a cute boy had found his way to the club, but, of course, his eyes met Harry’s. It was as if nothing was going Louis’ way lately.

Harry smiled as soon as he saw him, raising his drink and saluting him from afar. Or maybe this was exactly what Louis needed. Seeing Harry outside his work environment and setting whatever had happened once and for all. 

“I just saw Harry,” Louis whispered to Liam, getting up from the stool. “I’m going to greet him.” 

“Wait, what?” Liam, tried to grab him by the arm, but Louis was faster than him. 

He took his drink in hand, making his way to the other end of the bar counter, where Harry was leaning his weight on a stool, smirked amused, a completely different Harry than lifeguard Harry with the stick up his arse who was always worried about the rules. 

“Hey,” Harry said, as soon as Louis stood in front of him. “I would never expect you to come to this place.” 

Louis took a sip of his drink, tasting the hard liquor and gaining courage from the alcohol. “How come?” 

“Well, I don’t often encounter club members here, there are other clubs they prefer.” 

“Oh, is this your part of the town?” Louis teased him, trying to not sound too flirty, not after the last time they had seen each other. “Am I not allowed to come here?” 

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Harry widened his eyes, rushing to explain himself. “I just— I’m sorry.” 

“I’m only kidding, love,” Louis reassured him. “Don’t worry.” 

“I’ve—” Harry took a deep breath, looking away for a moment, “I’ve missed you at the club. I mean— You haven’t been around much.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“Is it because of me?” 

Louis didn’t expect Harry to be so straight-forward, but then again he didn’t really know Harry, did he? “It is a bit awkward being around you,” Louis replied honestly, surprising even himself. “I won’t lie.” 

“I’m sorry, Lou. I didn’t mean for us to stop talking.” 

“It’s okay, I’m not going to blame you for not liking me back, that’s not how it works.” 

“That’s— um— that’s not it.” 

They stood awkward in front of each other, Louis waited for Harry to explain what he meant, but he was seriously contemplating walking away. It wasn’t worth the humiliation of rejection. Louis never dealt with rejection well. Someone might had called him a brat, but he was used to getting his way. 

Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other, picking up his beer from behind him and downing half of it with two large gulps. Louis hated how he wanted to lean in and lick his Adam’s apple that bopped as he swallowed. 

“It’s not that I don’t like you, but— the rules—” 

Louis nodded, not getting the explanation he would like. Honestly, he would prefer to know that Harry didn’t like him at all, than having the boy say he was interested, but not enough to overlook a stupid rule that made no sense. 

“It’s okay,” Louis said with a shrug of his shoulder, schooling his expression to not show his disappointment. To be honest, he was surprised by himself for giving up so easily. It was so out of character for Louis. The old Louis would have upped his game, made sure to bat his lashes and smile, make himself irresistible, but Harry seemed to be able to resist him just fine. He should probably try a different approach. “You don’t really have to make me feel better.” 

“No, Lou, I’m not just saying it to make you feel better. I mean it. If we had met somewhere else, some other time, things would be different, trust me.” 

“Yeah?” Louis rasped. This was the most Harry had ever hinted at liking Louis. “How would things be different?” 

“I— I don’t know.” 

Harry was staring at Louis’ face, eyes glinting, as Louis took another sip, finishing his second drink of the night. 

“I think you’re just trying to cheer me up, but it’s okay, love. I’ll be fine.” He cocked his hip and looked around the room pointedly. “I’m sure there will be someone interested enough to just go for it.” 

Harry’s smile faltered. “I told you it’s not that I’m not interested.” 

“Well, you didn’t really tell me anything.” 

Harry took the empty glass from Louis’ hand, placing it carelessly on the counter behind him, before he invaded Louis’ personal space. He was more than welcome. “If I had the chance to meet you outside that club, trust me you’d know the first minute how interested I am.” 

“We are outside that club, though,” Louis licked his lips. He wanted nothing more than to make it work with him, make him realise that Louis was worth the risk. “So why not just go for it?” 

“I wish I could. Fuck, Lou, do you have any idea how you look? What you do to people?” 

“I do. The problem is you haven’t realised it yet.” 

Louis turned around, making sure he looked poised as he walked away to get to the dancefloor. The club had started filling with young people, who had come to finish their night with a bang. Louis was never one to shy away from a party and being the center of attention. He didn’t hold back from joining a group of people dancing wildly to the bass-based beat coming from the speakers around the club. 

A girl noticed him first, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him close to dance with them. Louis found himself sandwiched between a girl and a boy after a couple of songs, enjoying the loud music and the sweating heat of the combination of the summer night and the intimate contact. He raised his arms above his head, feeling the man wrapping his arms around waist and pulling him against his chest. Louis smirked and turned around to take a good look of the bloke’s face. If Harry wanted to follow stupid rules, he could go ahead. Louis would have fun and forget all about him. 

Right on time, as if Louis’ thoughts had summoned him, Harry made his way towards them. Eyes intense, yet body relaxed. He tapped the man, who was dancing with Louis, politely on the shoulder. 

“May I?” he shouted over the song, leaning towards them, never taking his eyes from Louis’ face, who raised his eyebrows, challenging him to just go for it. 

“We were busy,” the man said, but Louis ignored him in favour of placing a hand on Harry’s chest and pushing him to a more secluded corner of the club. 

Harry opened his mouth to talk, but Louis shook his head stopping him. “Not now. Now you’re showing me what you’d do if we met somewhere outside that club.” 

Harry nodded, before he grabbed Louis by the hips, spinning him around. He started rolling his hips against his, missing completely the rhythm of the song, but Louis didn’t care. He was finally getting what he wanted, and it felt better that he had ever dared to dream. Harry took Louis’ hand in his, slotting their fingers together and raising Louis arm, until it stood straight above his head, a thin line of skin showing the way his t-shirt rode up. Harry used his other hand to caress the exposed skin and then brought their linked hands down, placing them in his own soft hair, encouraging him to pull it. 

“Harry,” Louis whimpered, aware that he probably couldn’t hear him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, just as Harry’s hand slipped underneath Louis’ t-shirt, stroking the hot skin gently, barely touching him, a vast contrast to the hard roll of his hips against his. And fuck— Harry was definitely getting interested. “Ha— Harry.” 

He wasn’t sure what he expected when he turned his head, taking advantage of his hand’s position and pulling Harry’s hair, to have him look back at him. Licking his lips, he leaned his head back and locked eyes with Harry. It was undeniably there; the desire to take a leap and just do it, but there was obviously something stopping him. 

“Kiss me,” Louis urged him on, his voice mere audible, it felt stuck in his throat. 

Either Harry had read his lips or he had already been planning to do it, before as soon as he noticed Louis’ lips moving, he leaned down, capturing them in a soft kiss, slightly messy and awkward, like most first kisses in a club, while grinding back to front with another human, but it still exceeded all expectations. The way it turned from sweet and soft to heated, Harry dipping his tongue to take a taste of Louis, exchanging scents of alcohol. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry said, taking a step away as fast as he had gave in to Louis, leaving him numb. 

He snapped towards Harry, unable to believe he was about to do it again. He was about to step away and just go all “the rules, we’re not allowed”. Louis clenched his jaw, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry, I got carried away. I shouldn’t.” 

“You know what? Fuck off, Harry. I’m not a toy. Make up your bloody mind.” 

“Lou,” Harry raised a hand to reach for Louis, but, honestly, he had had enough. 

“No,” Louis pushed his hands away and he took off. 

He wasn’t in the mood to face Liam and his countless questions and expected judgemental reaction. He walked towards the back doors of the club that lead to the beach, knowing that they kept them open for any customers who wanted to take their drinks and walk around. Louis pushed the glass door opened, bypassing a bunch of drunk girls who watched him walking out, leaning to whisper to each other about him, thinking they were being subtle. 

Louis tried to focus on evening out his breathing, stepping on the wet stones and risking ruining his Vans, the closer he got to the sea.  _ Fuck _ . He was so mad. He was aware how this was all a game, if anything Louis knew how to play it, but Harry had been a complete asshole. Who did he think he was, going ahead and kissing Louis and then acting as if it wasn’t his own decision to do it. Louis didn’t even push him. Harry was the one who approached him, Harry was the one who got dirty on the dance floor, Harry was the one who leaned in and kissed him. And of course Harry was the one who just had to fuck it all up. 

“Lou,” Harry’s voice could be heard from a little further behind him. 

There was no way Louis would stand still to let Harry get to him and give him more childish and frankly nonsensical excuses. Without thinking much about it and wanting to get away as fast as possible, Louis pushed his jeans down and took off his shirt and shoes, before he run towards the sea, jumping in and ignoring how cold the water was in the middle of the night. He swam away from the shore, focusing on the movements of his arms and legs, instead of the fact that he wanted to return to Harry, slap his stupidly attractive face and then let him fuck him raw. 

He was too absorbed by his own movements and thoughts, that he hadn’t noticed Harry had dove right behind him, until Harry wrapped an arm around his torso, pulling him back. “Relax,” Harry yelled, “I’m here for you, you’re safe.” 

“Let me go,” Louis fought against his grip, trying to unclench Harry’s arm, clawing at his skin, but his hold was too strong. Soon they both reached the shore, Harry pulled Louis out of the waters, placing on his back. Louis ignored the strong deja-vu vibes in favour of pushing Harry away using all his strength to move him. “What the fuck?” Louis shouted at him, getting up and feeling the sand sticking on his wet skin. Great. Fucking great. 

“Are you insane? You could drown. Just thank God that I followed you. What were you thinking Louis?” 

“That I needed a midnight swim.” 

“But—- You don’t even know how to— You don’t—” Harry shook his head, his forehead creasing in confusion. “You know how to swim, right?” 

“Of course I do.” 

“Then what happened at the club?” 

Louis scratched his forehead, huffing out a breath. He was so pissed off, he didn’t care to explain himself. “I lied. It was a lie.” 

“You pretended to drown?” Harry inhaled sharply, taking a step towards him. 

“You make it sound like I did this horrible thing like kissing you or almost kissing you and then dumping you. I was just trying to get your attention.” 

Harry stood there with his mouth gaping. Louis tried hard to ignore the way droplets of water dripped from his wet curls down his torso. Fuck him for looking so hot, even when Louis wanted nothing to do with him. Louis was sure he looked like a wet cat the way he shivered and tried to warm up by rubbing his arms. He looked around to locate his clothes, having no idea where he threw them before he dove in the water. 

“You pretended to drown just to get my attention,” Harry deadpanned. 

“Well, I’ve done worse for dick, so…” 

Louis saw his t-shirt and jeans thrown on the ground a lot further away. He walked fast to pick them up, followed by Harry, who hadn’t even bothered to get his own t-shirt, the only article of clothing he had gotten rid of. 

“You don’t give up easily, do you?” Harry said helping Louis by picking up his t-shirt and giving it to him, after Louis worse his jeans. 

“You’re the one to talk.” 

“I just don’t get it. Why?” 

“Because,” Louis threw his hands in the air. He was tired and cold and wanted to leave. “I just wanted to ride your dick and get it over with and you went and started talking about relationships and rules, as if we’re going to see each other again after this summer is over.” 

“Oh,” Harry said, moving away from Louis. “I didn’t know that’s all— all you wanted.” 

“Yeah.” Louis nodded. 

“That’s different. If it’s a one-night-stand you’re looking for, that’s completely different.” 

“What do you mean?” Louis had no idea what was happening, his head was spinning from Harry’s inability to make a damn decision about what he wanted and sticking to it. 

“If you’re looking for something casual, then I— I might be able to give it to you? Look, I’m tired, I need to think about it, think of the pros and cons, take some time to—” 

“Oh, my God!” Louis placed his hands on Harry’s biceps and shook him gently. “It’s a simple question with a definite yes or a no as an answer, which I will respect once you clearly give it to me. Will you let me ride your cock or not?” 

Harry widened his eyes as if the dirty word scandalised him. Yeah, right. Wasn’t he the one rubbing his erection on Louis’ arse just earlier that night. 

“Yes,” Harry breathed out. 

“Wait, what?” Louis didn’t expect him to agree. He expected a clear no, and then he would just move on with his life, finding someone else who wanted to fuck him. “Are you serious?” 

“You asked for a definite answer, don’t start with the questions. But no one can know, Lou, I mean it. I can’t lose my job.” 

Louis shook his head, biting his lip. “I promise.” 

“Fuck, can I kiss you?” Harry bit his lip shyly.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Are you kidding me?” 

“I—” 

“Louis!” 

He wanted to cry. Louis wanted to lay on the ground and cry himself to sleep right there and then. Liam approached them with fast steps, worried lines creasing his forehead. Okay, he had a right to be worried, especially given the state he found Louis and Harry, wet and trembling and ready to jump each other. He was probably unaware of the last part. Probably. 

“What happened?” 

“Fell in the water. Harry saved me,” Louis lied. 

“Again? You did that again? Lou, I swear to God, if—” 

“We’re leaving.” 

Louis didn’t bother explaining to Liam that Harry knew the truth, let Liam think he was still playing games. If Harry wanted to keep everything private, Louis had no problem keeping a secret from Liam. It wouldn’t be the first time anyway. He carried his shoes in his hands, not wanting to ruin his shoes with sand. He didn’t even bother to say goodnight to Harry, knowing that it wasn’t over there. It couldn’t.

The text he found later, when he got home was a nice reassurance. 

 

**H: Need to see you tomorrow. x**

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Louis was laid on his back, the sheets underneath him heating up his skin, but it was nothing compared to what Harry was doing to him. 

A long moan escaped his mouth as Harry grinded his hips down particularly hard, sucking Louis’ bottom lip at the same time. This had been a routine for a few good weeks now. A few incredible weeks in fact. Harry would work the mornings at the club —which Louis had stopped visiting just in case—, then he would come over to Louis’ place with the pretense that he was giving Louis swimming lessons, and they used the half-arsed fifteen minute they spent in the pool as their own weird pre-mating ritual, before Harry —yes, Harry, much to Louis’ surprise— would have enough of waiting and he would grab Louis, guiding him upstairs to push him into the mattress and wreck him. Apparently he was a beast. Apparently Louis didn’t mind one bit. 

“I’m so close,” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips, aware that Lottie was just in the next room. He suspected she had an idea of what was happening, but he hadn’t bothered telling her. He didn’t feel he had to. What else could a swimming instructor and Louis do outside the pool and locked in his room? “Harry, I want to come,” Louis whined. “Please.” 

“Do it, babe. Do whatever the fuck you want.” 

“I want to ride you.” 

Louis couldn’t believe they still hadn’t done that. First time he and Harry met, it was at Harry’s small flat, where Harry made him come with his mouth wrapped around his cock and two fingers shoved up his hole. Louis had thought that would be the only time he would get the chance to fuck around with Harry, and although the orgasm was mind blowing, it was kind of a let down. Until he received a text the next day asking him to meet for a fuck. And that was how it had started. He didn’t know how the agreed one-night-stand had turned to… whatever that was, but he wasn’t really complaining. He was having sex regularly and he didn’t even have to leave the house to find it. Besides, Harry was quite hot. 

“Are you sure you can hold off coming until I’ve got you open and ready? Are you really sure?” 

Louis wanted to be stubborn and say yes and have Harry finally fuck him, but he also wanted to come, so he swallowed his pride and with a stutter of his hips, he came hot all over Harry’s hand, who was stroking him hard and fast and didn’t stop until Louis’ breath came back to normal. 

“Let me—” Louis tried to reach for Harry’s leaking cock, but Harry pushed his hand away gently. 

“I have to go, working in three hours, babe, I need—” Harry took matters in his own hands, stroking himself quick, until he came on Louis’ belly with a soft moan. 

“There you are,” Louis kissed him, caressing his arm, before Harry lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, smiling. “I owe you one.” 

“Don’t mention it, babe. Sorry that everything was so rushed today. Promise you, I’ll try to come earlier tomorrow.” 

Louis turned on his side, resting his head on his hand and watching how Harry’s expression changed from ecstatic to soft. He couldn’t lie to himself, he usually didn’t care much about his fuck buddies or one-night-stands after sex, but there was something mesmerising about watching Harry do anything really. Louis had found himself enjoying his company more than he thought he would. Maybe that was why he didn’t mind the evolution of their relationship. 

“You know I have an idea about how to repay you for the awesome orgasm.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Are you interested in hearing my idea?” Harry quirked an eyebrow, glancing at Louis fleetingly, before he nodded. “Alright, what if you tried to have a whole day off and we go on a small trip together, away from everyone. Think about it, we wouldn’t have to hide. Think about how loud we could be,” Louis winked at Harry, who chuckled and reached for Louis, pushing some hair off his face. 

“Where would you like to go?” 

“I was thinking that maybe I— Okay, don’t overthink it. I was thinking that I could rent a yacht for us maybe.” 

Harry widened his eyes, gasping. “Yeah, no big deal. We’ll just rent a yacht. Next year we’re buying an island.” 

“First of all,” Louis said softly, knowing he had to try a different approach in order to convince him. He placed a hand on Harry’s naked chest, using Harry’s body heat to warm his constantly cold hands. “I said I will rent it, there’s no  _ we _ .” 

“There’s not?” 

“There is but not when it comes to who will pay for it. There’s a we, when it comes to what we’ll do in the yacht.” He pecked Harry’s neck, sucking the cut of his jaw, knowing it was Harry’s weak spot. 

“Do you even know how to drive that thing?” Harry asked, with a subtle tremble in his voice. 

“First of all, it’s called sailing, and secondly, I’ll have you know that in fact I do know how to sail a yacht. It’s part of becoming an adult. Other people go and get sloshed legally when they become eighteen, I went with my other step-dad to learn how to sail a yacht. Fun stuff.” 

Harry smiled at him, his eyes were soft. He was probably still sex-high. “You sound like a proper rich boy,” he teased him with a low, gravely voice. 

“That’s because,” Louis pecked his cheek, scooting just a little closer, “I am.” 

“You don’t act like one.” 

“What did you expect me to do? Have a stick up my arse and act like a cunt? What can I say? Mum made sure to raise us right.” 

“She seems like a lovely woman,” Harry nodded, raising his head just enough to nose Louis’ cheek, before he left a trail of kisses from there down to his lips. 

“She is,” Louis agreed. “So what do you think? Me, you, and a yacht. The whole day.” 

“I’m in. But I’m bringing the food.” 

  
~*~

 

“So, I have made spicy calabrian shrimps, white bean salad, I also baked some focacettes with olives, rosemary and parmesan. What else, what else? Lemon cheesecake, a nice white wine I found—” 

“Are you a chef?” Louis asked, his eyes wide as Harry spread all of the food he had brought on the table. 

They had spent all morning sailing, Louis tried to teach Harry a few things in order to help him, and he wasn’t too bad actually, being his first time and all. Louis had anchored the yacht somewhere not too far from the coast, knowing that if they ate and drunk —and most importantly if they finally fucked— Louis wouldn’t be in a state he would be able to sail it back. 

“As a matter of fact, yes, I am studying to be a chef,” Harry said, picking up the corkscrew and opening the bottle. “Haven’t I told you?” 

“No,” Louis said, accepting a glass of wine. “You mentioned you study something, but never said what.” 

“Oh, I shouldn’t have told you. I should have acted as if this is my first time cooking.” Harry filled another glass with wine and he took it with him, sitting next to Louis. “I am failing at impressing you.” 

“Love,” Louis placed a hand on Harry’s bare thigh, his swim trunks a tad too small for his body, “you had me the moment I saw that face, don’t worry. All of this, everything, is just an added bonus.” 

“So you only want me for my body.” Louis took a sip, staring at Harry pointedly above the glass. “You little fucker,” Harry leaned towards him, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. “You had me the moment you walked in.” 

“That’s not how I remember it.” 

Harry snorted, turning his head to peck Louis’ neck. “You have no idea, do you? Babe, I noticed you the minute you walked in, all confident and hot. My first thought was ‘I have to have him’, my second was that I wanted to quit that moment only to be able to talk to you.” 

Louis was so mad that he hadn’t figured it all out since the beginning. He had been working his ass off to get Harry to pay attention to him, but there he was telling him that he wanted him since the first moment he saw him. If Louis knew that then he wouldn’t have had to fake-drown, he would have just asked to suck his cock. Such wasted time. 

“You— you could have told me, I humiliated myself to get you to start talking to me.” 

“I just thought that it wasn’t worth it.” 

“Excuse me?” Louis pushed Harry away as gently as he could and he glared at him. “I’m not worth it?” 

Harry laughed, but honestly Louis didn’t think it was funny. “You are, of course you are. But, babe, you’re here for the summer only, should I risk my job for a summer fling? I didn’t know. Besides I’m not— I’m not good with goodbyes.” 

“Oh…” 

It was a reality, Louis knew that. He, personally, had never a problem with goodbyes. He loved meeting new people, going through adventures with them, and then when the time came he felt relieved bidding them goodbye and leaving them in the past, as a nice memory that never turned sour. With Harry he didn’t get that feeling though. Maybe he wasn’t ready to let go, maybe Harry was still an adventure he hadn’t lived to its full potential. Maybe Louis was just dumb and he was letting his body control his emotions. Whatever it was, Louis understood what Harry was talking about. 

“Don’t get sad, babe,” Harry said, reaching for Louis’ face with a warm hand and caressing his cheek with his thumb. Louis hadn’t realised he was frowning or that his emotions showed on his face and stiff body, until Harry spoke. “It’s fine, we’re having so much fun. Come on, let’s eat.” 

Suddenly Louis felt the urge to feel Harry’s body in a way that exceeded the hormonal level of wanting to have sex with him. He wanted to touch his skin, taste him, feel him inside him. He dove for a kiss, one that took Harry by surprise with the rash impulse of his movement, but he quickly reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling him to straddle his lap. Louis followed Harry’s pull, climbing over his lap and settling down, basking in the warmth of his touch and the way he moved his lips against his. 

“Harry, can we—,” he grinded down, feeling the both of them getting hard slowly. “Can we fuck?” 

“What about the food?” Harry chuckled against Louis’ lips. 

“I don’t care about the food, I—” Louis had let himself show vulnerability before, but this was probably the first time he actually felt like he was giving away too much. Harry was worth it, though, wasn’t he? He was risking a lot for Louis, and yes, maybe this wasn’t some big relationship, just a silly fling to pass the time, but that didn’t mean that Louis wasn’t cherishing their moments. “I want you, Haz.” 

“Needy,” Harry murmured, caressing Louis’ lips with his, before he sucked them in a deep, heated kiss, one that left them breathless, aching for more. “I have stuff in my bag, will you fetch them?” 

Louis nodded, getting off Harry’s lap carefully, feeling a little weak on his knees. He made his way to where Harry had dropped his things earlier and he knelt down to open his bag. He found a small bottle of lube and some condoms in the back pocket. He grabbed them and returned to Harry, stopping in his tracks when he came across the vision of a very naked Harry, out in the open —although no one could really see them— stroking his cock lazily with one hand, while the other rested on the back of the bench. Swallowing hard, Louis took a few steps closer. The sun burning his skin was unbearable all of a sudden, he had to get rid of his clothes, too. He wanted nothing more but join Harry. 

“Like what you see?” Harry smirked with a slight cockiness that made Louis want to drop to his knees. In fact, he did. “I gather this is a yes.” 

Louis ignored him and swatted his hand away, taking matters in his own hands. He pumped Harry’s cock a couple of times, forcing a small moan out of him, before he leant down, licking the head teasingly. He would never get over how pretty Harry’s cock was. Not that Louis wasn’t a fan of blowjobs before, but with Harry it was almost like he needed to get his mouth around him at all times. 

“Come on, babe, don’t tease me, please,” Harry said. 

Louis sighed, feigning defeat, before he took some of his cock inside his mouth, working his way down using his tongue, while he stroked whatever he couldn’t fit with his hand. His goal wasn’t to make him come, mainly because he really,  _ really  _ needed to have him inside him. Yesterday. With a silent pop, Louis pulled away and stared at Harry, whose eyes were looking back at him with a glint of wonder. Louis knew how to give a blowjob, no problem in admitting that. 

“What if you fuck my mouth, while I get myself ready for you?” Louis said, batting his eyelashes at Harry on purpose, he wanted to drive him crazy. Like every single time they found themselves together in bed. He loved how wild Harry could get, demanding, yet soft and careful not to hurt Louis, not to push him too far. He was… perfect. 

“What if you kill me before you give me a heart attack?” Harry humoured him. “Not that I’m saying no. Fuck yes. Although I was hoping I could get to prep you, babe.” 

Louis rested both palms on Harry’s knees, dragging them slowly up, until they reached the creases above his thighs. “Yeah? Want to have those big fingers of yours inside me, too, but this way it will be quicker and more sufficient. You take forever to add a second finger,” Louis pouted. 

Harry threw his head back, laughing. “Sorry for making sure that you’re comfortable.” 

“And I appreciate it, trust me. But sometimes a man wants to get fucked, and this is one of those times, so allow me.” 

“Anything you want.” 

Louis pushed his shorts down, not bothering to take them off, before he reached for the lube bottle that he had thrown on the floor earlier.  He squeezed a good amount on his fingers, and rubbed them together, hating the cold feeling, before he reached behind himself, circling his rim, waiting for his body to relax. Assuming that their yacht trip would eventually lead to this, Louis had done some prepping in the shower that morning, so he was still a bit loose. 

He pushed in a finger, and turned his head to look at Harry, who was watching his face mesmerised. “How about doing what we said earlier, love?” Louis asked, slowly getting used to the feeling of his finger moving inside him. 

Harry tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair, pushing his short fringe away from his face. “Sure, babe, whatever you want.” He took his own cock in his hand, guiding Louis’ head by their hair gently. 

“Go as hard as you wish, just don’t come yet. I promise you I’ll make it worth it.” 

“I know you will. You always do.” 

Louis opened his mouth and he let Harry push inside. He relaxed his throat, occupying himself with adding a second finger, instead of focusing on his gag reflex, when Harry’s cock hit the back of his throat. Although he was too gentle, Harry’s grip was firm, as he started moving inside Louis’ mouth, in languid movements that could keep them going for hours. He groaned, not caring about being heard anymore, tightening his grip on Louis’ hair just enough for Louis to feel the pull, who moaned around Harry’s cock. 

“Babe, babe, no, wait, wait, give me a moment.” Louis pulled away and stared at Harry. “I’m close, let’s just— let’s cool off a bit.” Harry used his thumb to swipe some saliva and precome from Louis’ bottom lip. Louis was quick to catch his finger between his teeth, sucking on the thumb eagerly. “Are you fucking kidding me, Lou?” Harry laughed out loud, leaning down to kiss Louis. “You’ll be the death of me.” 

“But what a way to go. Cock hanging out and all fucked out. I say a man dying like that is a man who died happy.” 

“Well, don’t you want me to fuck you, before you kill me?” 

“Oh, right,” Louis said, having forgotten that he was supposed to be prepping himself. “Almost there, darling, give me a second.” 

“Just let me do it, babe.” 

Louis got up from his position —he would be lying if he said his knees weren’t in pain— and climbed on Harry’s lap, straddling his thighs, after he got rid of his swim shorts for good. Harry took Louis’ arms and guided them around his neck and then wrapped his own around Louis waist, bringing him closer for a deep kiss. 

If Louis weren’t getting impatient, he would let the moment flow, enjoy a slow make out session that would lead nowhere, but he was way too turned on to ignore his aching cock. “Will you fuck me, love? Nice and deep? I wanna feel you tomorrow. I wanna feel you for a long time. I want to be able to remember you when—” he trailed off, avoiding finishing his sentence. It wasn’t the time to discuss that. He didn’t know if the nature of their relationship allowed such a discussion. 

“I’m not letting you go,” Harry whispered against the skin of his neck. He searched blindly for the bottle of lube thrown somewhere to his left. Louis heard the cup open and after a moment close, before he felt two cold fingers circling his rim before they pushed in easily. 

“Don’t,” Louis whispered back, pushing to get more of Harry, feel more of him, all of him. It was weird how these things happened to Louis. He had never fell in love before. He had been in relationships, utterly infatuated by some of the men of his life, but he had never felt the need to stay, he has always been the one who liked to flee and move on before the other person did it first. But something inside him made him want to stay. Try maybe?  

They lost themselves in sharing kisses, breathing moans inside each other’s mouth, and before Louis knew it, Harry had added a third finger, loosening him up. Louis clenched around his fingers, as the slight uncomfortableness disappeared completely, making him ache for more. 

“‘M ready,” Louis murmured. “Just fuck me, love, please.” 

“I got you.” 

Harry pulled his fingers out, leaving Louis cold and empty. Their sunkissed skin was burning, finding relief in the spare bursts of breeze. The scent of the sea and the wine they breathed in each other’s mouths was something that Louis would cherish for the rest of his life. He closed his eyes, making sure he memorised the moment, held it inside him forever. 

“Get up for a moment, I need to put on the condom.” 

Louis did as Harry asked him, taking advantage of the time it took to Harry to wipe his hand on a towel and then open the foil packet, to take a breath. He fumbled to help him push the condom down his length, before he took his previous position again, taking Harry’s cock in his hands and aligning it to his hole, before he sat down slowly. It took a moment to get the angle right and another for Louis to feel comfortable as soon as Harry was inside him, before he started moving slowly, back and forth, trying to get used to Harry ripping him in two. He was big, that wasn’t new. He had been properly prepped twice, but he still needed some time to adjust. 

“You good, babe?” Harry asked, resting a hand on his hip and one on his waist. “Tell me if I need to stop, don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I’m good, I— fuck,” he did a small experimental bounce, enjoying the pleasure the ache left behind, “I like a bit of pain.” 

“You don’t say,” Harry teased him with a soft smile. “I could never figure that out.” 

“So fuck me good, Haz.” Louis moaned dropping his head back. “Make me feel it.” 

They moved in sync, as if they already knew each other’s body, as if they could read each other’s signals. Louis locked eyes with Harry, making sure he could see that this wasn’t just a hook up. It meant something. Louis himself didn’t know, but this wasn’t just a joke, something to pass his time. It may have started like that, but Harry had managed to find his way under Louis’ skin. To be honest, Louis wouldn’t have it any other way. They built a rhythm, Harry making it his goal to find Louis’ prostate, trying out different angles, before he elicited a moan out of his mouth, when he finally hit that sweet spot. 

“Fu— fuck. This might be— fuck, Harry!” Louis cried coming all hot against Harry’s sweaty skin, taken by surprise by his own orgasm. He rode it out, bouncing faster and harder on Harry’s cock, who followed him seconds later with a low groan, tightening his grip, Louis was sure he would leave some bruises behind. 

It took them a while to catch their breaths, foreheads touching and lips chasing each other’s. Louis closed his eyes and took it all in. It was enough for that moment. More than enough. They were everything together. 

  
~*~

 

It was when the warm summer days were replaced by cold breezes that Louis realised he would soon have to go. He had already received an email about the first week of his classes beginning on September 15th and his friends had returned from their European trip. Louis was prolonging his stay, although Lottie had returned home to prepare for her move to the States and Fiz had followed her. Dan had stopped coming back and although Jay had all the good intentions to stay back with the kids just for Louis’ sake, even though she had no idea why, it was obvious time was running out. The kids would have to go school soon. 

Louis knew he had to have the uncomfortable conversation with Harry about what would happen to them. Truth was Louis had grown to like Harry more than he thought he would. He— Maybe he was in love. The realisation came late one night. The first rain of the autumn made everything a little more magical, more intimate. Or maybe it was the way Louis laid his back on Harry’s chest, Harry’s arms wrapped around him, as they sat on a lounger at Louis’ balcony, bundled under a blanket. 

“I love cold weather,” Harry murmured nosing Louis’ ear, before he pecked the soft skin behind it. “I also love the way you smell when it’s raining.” 

“It’s not me, dumb, it’s the ground.” 

“Then I love the way you smell when we cuddle.” 

Louis closed his eyes and smiled. “That’s more like it. I like when we cuddle.” 

“I thought you only want me for my body,” Harry said. Louis could imagine his expression. He was definitely smirking, quirked eyebrow and smug eyes. 

“Well, I  _ am  _ using your body to keep me warm.” 

“Wanker,” Harry chuckled. He started kissing down Louis’ neck, lips soft on Louis’ skin. 

Louis tried to relax, live the moment, but he couldn’t stop thinking of the discussion he had with Jay earlier. She had informed him she would be leaving that weekend. Louis could stay back, but he had to return to London at some point. Liam had already left —and apparently moved in with Zayn, although no one but them and Louis knew— and Louis had to go back home, prepare for the new semester and just move on. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to take that part of summer with him, keep Harry around forever. Or at least for a little while longer. 

“I’m leaving soon,” Louis whispered, scared to burst the bubble they had created around them. “Mum has to go back to Donny and I was thinking I could drive them and then go back to London.” 

“I see,” Harry breathed hot against Louis’ wet skin, where he had been kissing him. “I guess I’ll have to leave, too, at some point. Niall had texted me because he returned to an empty flat. I was supposed to have gone back two weeks ago.” 

“And why didn’t you?” 

“Because, Lou, I wasn’t ready. ‘M still not,” Harry said. “I— I know this started a joke for both of us. Okay, that’s a lie, I liked you as a person since the beginning. But I knew that this would be something casual, an adventure to live during the summer. I’m not ready to give it up, though. I’m— I understand we might see things differently.” 

“I’m not ready to let go either,” Louis admitted. Somewhere along the way Louis fell in love with Harry, his goofy expressions and bright eyes, his soft curls and sharp jaw. Louis had never fallen in love before, he wasn’t ready to let go of the emotion yet. “Do you think— could we make it work?” 

“I don’t know, Lou. Long-distance relationships are hard, but I know that I don’t want anyone else anyway, I want you. Whether that’s you in my arms or a video call every other day. I just want you.” 

“I—,” Louis turned around, facing Harry, and those green eyes, on the verge of tearing up. Louis had no idea how much this meant to him. He believed in his honesty and he believed in the way he looked at Louis, but he didn’t know he was already so deep. “I think I love you.” 

“You think?” Harry said with a wet laugh, before he kissed Louis, tender lips caressing his and showing everything that Harry had already told him. 

“I am sure. I know it. I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Lou.” 

“We’re doing this?” Louis asked, his heart pounding with a mix of excitement and worry. 

Harry nodded, bringing his lips closer to Louis’ again, but not kissing him. “We are.” 

The energy pumping inside Louis’ veins made him jump off the lounger, throwing the blanket on the ground. He couldn’t stand still, he wanted to run and scream it to the world that he was in love, he loved Harry Styles and he didn’t have to stop.

“Let’s go,” he urged Harry, who was looking at him with his mouth open. 

“Where?” 

“To be stupid and dumb and I wanna get a tattoo. Is that too much? I don’t know, I just need to remember this moment. The moment I fell in love for the first time.” 

Harry’s confusion turned to a wide grin, proud, his eyes soft. “And maybe for the last?” he whispered. Louis knew that the rules of dating and relationships is to take careful steps, but he didn’t give a fuck at that moment. He wanted to be in love, promise forevers, ink his promises on their skins. He wanted everything. 

“Hopefully,” he leaned down, pecking Harry, before he pulled him by his arm to get up. “Come on, babe, time is money.” 

“Oh and you need some of that, I am sure.” 

“Jerk,” Louis murmured under his breath, before he jumped on Harry back, as soon as the man got up. “Carry me,” he ordered Harry, who obeyed, making sure to secure his hands under Louis’ thighs as he made his way inside Louis’ room. They should probably be more careful, Jay still didn’t know they were dating or that he was hiding Harry in his room most of the night, but Louis didn’t care. They wouldn’t have to hide anymore. 

They found a shitty tattoo parlour almost thirty minutes away by car. Louis usually was careful with who he trusted with a tattoo gun on his skin, but he was too eager to wait to get in the city, not knowing the details of when he’d see Harry again. Doing a silly pair of blue and pink hearts on their hands, they left the parlour, laughing, high from the adrenaline rush and the way they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

Sitting in the car, ready to drive home, they held hands, admiring the admittedly mediocre tattoos. Louis had never felt so dumb, yet so sure about something in his whole life. 

“You think we can be enough?” Harry asked, eyeing the tattoos and then Louis’ face. 

Louis smiled at him, giving him a gentle kiss. “Of course we can be enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. xx


End file.
